Profesores en Hogwarts
by Gema94
Summary: Tres años de la muerte de Voldemort. Hermione finalmente ha terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero al parecer no se va a marchar tan fácil de ahí. McGonagall le ha ofrecido el puesto de profesora en Transformaciones, pero el ministerio también se ha encargado de contratar a alguien para Artes Oscuras: Draco Malfoy. ¿Coincidencia? Imposible. ¿Cual será la verdadera razón? Dramione
1. Una nueva etapa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, escenarios, etc pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Saludos **. Luvana**

Capítulo 1: Una nueva etapa

Hogwarts no había sido lo mismo luego de la caída del que no debía ser nombrado. A pesar de haber transcurrido tres años de su muerte, los estudiantes que habitaban el colegio ya estaban lejos de ser alrededor de mil como en aquellos tiempos.

Hermione por su parte, había terminado sus estudios allí, muy al contrario de sus dos amigos Harry y Ron, quienes optaron por seguir su vida sin la necesidad de graduarse de la misma. A pesar de sentirse orgullosa por haber concretado y cerrado esa parte de su vida, por otro lado sintió un vacío inexplicable, al saber que no seguiría pisando diariamente aquel piso donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. En su sexto y séptimo año, la cercanía con su directora McGonagall había crecido considerablemente, por lo que le ofreció una inesperada propuesta que la había vuelto a animar, no dudando un segundo en aceptar.

Disfrutando sus vacaciones, y orgullosa de haberse graduado, se encontraba en su casa, precisamente en la habitación más amada por ella; su pequeña biblioteca. Sentía relajante ir allí cada día a cualquier hora, sentarse en su cómodo sillón bordó al lado izquierdo de la chimenea y leer hasta altas horas de la noche acompañada siempre de un buen café, donde su única compañía en aquella casa no era nadie más que su gato; Crookshanks.

-Ven aquí – le ordenó con una sonrisa, dicho esto, él se acomodó sobre su regazo.

Abriendo su libro encima del animal, reanudó su lectura -exactamente en la página 266- que había dejado la noche anterior. Con el fuego encendido, calentando su helado cuerpo.

Estirando su cuerpo para ver la hora, se percató de que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Pensaba que si alcanzaba a descansar lo suficiente podría ir a visitar a Harry, a quien no veía desde Navidad. Lo extrañaba, tanto que ansiaba poder ir y abrazar a su amigo de toda la vida.

Los integrantes del trio dorado nunca pasaban desapercibidos fueran donde fueran. Siempre habían personas que agradecidas por la caída de Voldemort las saludaban, felices. No era que odiaba pasar por estas cosas, pero si era molesto no poder caminar más de una cuadra sin que sean interrumpidos

Ver a Ron también iba a resultar incómodo. Ellos habían salido cinco meses, antes de que ella tomara la decisión de volver a Hogwarts para retomar y finalizar los estudios, por lo que no le pareció buena idea seguir la relación. Aún eran muy jóvenes, y en ese periodo de tiempo él podría conocer a cualquier otra mujer, y sin duda alguna ella no quería convertirse en un obstáculo. Pensaba que lo mejor era seguir sus estudios, mientras tanto Ron seguía con su vida ayudando a George en la tienda.

Con el fuego encendido, y su gato cómodamente sobre sus piernas, se estiró levantando ambos brazos, siguiente de esto, se acomodó para quedar en una confortable posición. A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida, al igual que el peludo mamífero.

* * *

-¡Harry! – fue lo primero que dijo Hermione al ver a su mejor amigo frente a ella, reflejando la felicidad con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Hermione! – contestó éste contento, correspondiendo a los brazos de su mejor amiga – Te extrañé, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó aun sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien – respondió la bruja feliz – no puedo creer que finalmente te vuelva a ver. Sé que no pasó mucho tiempo desde navidad, pero sin ustedes al lado… debo reconocer que el tiempo se pasa el doble de lento.

-Buenos días Hermione – dijo Ginny saliendo detrás de Harry, notando la cara de sorpresa de la castaña al verla.

-¿Ginny? – Dijo la castaña totalmente asombrada - ¡Wow! – Se expresó feliz - ¡No sabía que también estarías aquí! ¡Qué gusto verte! – dicho esto, automáticamente rodeo con ambos brazos a su amiga.

Cuando terminó de saludar a ambos, ingresaron a la casa, donde las risas retumbaban por las cuatro paredes. Tomaron asiento, mirándose las caras luego de tanto tiempo.

-Me alegra saber que finalmente hayas terminado tus estudios en Hogwarts – dijo Harry bebiendo un poco de chocolatada.

-Es Hermione Granger, Harry – le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa - ¿Quién más inteligente que ella?

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo riendo - sólo que luego de todo lo que pasó, la mayoría optó por abandonar los estudios, fueron muy pocos los que lograron terminar, me alegra que tu hayas sido alguna Herm, al igual que tu Ginny – le dijo volteando a ver a su novia, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

-Gracias – contestó ésta sonriente – estos dos años sin ustedes se me hicieron bastante… largos. – dio un suspiro - Digamos que pasé en la biblioteca la mayor parte del tiempo, no tenía mucho con que distraerme – respiró cansada recordando – pero de todas formas en ratos libres me veía con Ginny y nos quedábamos conversando hasta altas horas en la noche – terminó por decir, brindándole a la pelirroja una sonrisa pícara que sólo las dos entendían – aunque digamos que también me vino perfecto estar tanto tiempo sola, ya sabes… es muy difícil el último año, aun para mí – finalizó, tomando con su mano derecha una galleta que había sobre la mesa.

-Ánimo – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – Ya te has graduado, y podremos seguirnos viendo tan seguido como antes – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. La pelirroja se encargó de ir a atender.

-Ron – dijo al ver a su hermano – llegas… a tiempo – concluyó incomoda. Todos en la habitación sabían que él con Hermione no se habían visto desde que habían terminado su relación, hacía más de dos años.

Ninguno sabía cómo debían comportarse ni nada por el estilo.

-Buen día – dijo al entrar, cambiando totalmente el clima en la habitación - ¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione? – le preguntó mirándola, para luego optar por dirigir su mirada al suelo, sonrojado y nervioso

-Bien, Ron. Gracias – respondió con la voz entrecortada. Definitivamente le resultaba incomodo todo esto – Me gradué – Dijo forzando una sonrisa mirando a la nada.

Todos quedaron callados por largos segundos, hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes, Ron? – Empezó a hablar – Ahora con Hermione podremos volver a pasar tiempo junto a ustedes – dijo sin que se le ocurriera otra cosa. Sabía que su hermano aún seguía enamorado de ella, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a su amiga si ella seguía enamorada de su hermano, ni siquiera en sus conversaciones nocturnas.

Hermione aun nerviosa, saltó de golpe.

-Amm… no exactamente – dijo parándose de la silla en donde se había sentado al llegar, estaba nerviosa, debía contarle algo a sus amigos y al parecer el momento había llegado – Para ser franca, quería contarles una noticia que tomé hace muy poco y…

Hubo otro molesto silencio. Era como que si este se apoderaba de ellos a cada momento, burlándose de su poder de incomodidad.

-He hablado con McGonagall, y… - respiro hondo, antes de dar la noticia que seguramente iba a dejar confundido a todos sus amigos – me ofreció trabajar en Hogwarts – concluyó.

Inmediatamente todos quedaron sin habla. Tan grande había sido el impacto que nadie se animaba a hablar, ni cerrar la boca que habían dejado abierta.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny sin poder creerlo – estás bromeando, ¿cierto? – preguntó aun sabiendo que su amiga no tenía cara de estar contando un chiste.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Hermione? – dijo Ron con un tono sumamente enfurecido. Harry se quedó viendo asustado con Ginny cuando vieron al pelirrojo acercarse a Hermione - ¿De qué estás hablando? – volvió a preguntar.

La castaña había quedado inmóvil, no se animaba ni a pestañear. Ginny pensó que deberían dejarlos solos – Harry – le dijo en tono bajo de voz a espaldas de Ron, abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta en señal de alerta – Mi madre me dijo que te dijera… algo en privado – dijo mintiendo tratando de salir de ahí.

-Ahh… - contestó éste acomodándose los anteojos muy nervioso – bien.

-Vamos afuera – dijo esta, agarrándolo por el codo, yéndose rápido de allí.

Dentro de la casa, la castaña se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja – Qué iré a trabajar a Hogwarts – repitió sacando la valentía característica de Gryffindor.

Ron miró hacia arriba riendo sin poder creer la situación, hasta que frenó de golpe aquella risa terrorífica, para voltear a verla.

-Terminas conmigo luego de cinco meses de novios porque querías finalizar tus estudios, Hermione – le dijo volviéndose a acercar, estando tan solo a un metro de ella – admito que me puse mal, pero te dije que te esperaría, que con las lechuzas podríamos seguir en contacto, y te negaste rotundamente.

Ella se encontraba nerviosa, hasta el punto de no saber que responder, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de juntar un par de palabras en su mente.

-En dos años podrías haber conocido en otra persona, Ron – terminó diciendo en un tono bajo pero incómodo – Y nosotros… ni siquiera nos íbamos a ver, no quería ser una molestia, ¡hasta me sentía culpable por querer graduarme! – terminó elevando el tono de voz.

Ron la miraba sin poder creer la situación.

-Te aclaré mil veces que no me iba a poder fijar en nadie más Hermione. Te dije que te esperaría, que no me importaba el que te fueras mientras siguiéramos en contacto. Para mí eso era más que suficiente – Ron estaba rojo, ella podía notar lo mal que él se encontraba, – y mírame… ¡aun así me dejaste! – gritó furioso, ella no se animaba ni siquiera a tragar – Estoy aquí… y aun sin estar juntos, seguí esperándote, ansiaba que llegara este momento, para decirte de frente que quería volver a empezar algo contigo, que no había podido siquiera ver con otros ojos a cualquier mujer que se me cruzara en frente, porque en mi mente solo estabas tú – respiro profundamente - ¿Y ahora dices que te volverás a ir? – él se demostraba muy desilusionado y ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Ron, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo – dijo ésta mirando al suelo con voz muy entrecortada

-¡SI TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO! – Gritó furioso - ¡TE ESPERÉ! Y mira… parezco un estúpido, vamos, ¡ríete! – Dicho esto unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – ¿Por qué directamente no me dijiste que ya no querías saber nada más conmigo?

-¡Porque no es así Ron! - esta vez, fue la castaña volvió a elevar la voz – No quiero… No quiero dejar Hogwarts aún… estos años me he acercado mucho a McGonagall, ¡es como si fuera, una madre para mí! una madre que me entiende en este mundo de magos. Ron. Entiende… Yo nunca pude compartir estas cosas con mi familia, no soy igual que tú u otros que tienen familia de magos o brujas – bajó su cabeza – Me siento tan cómoda en el castillo, que no quiero alejarme de él… no aún, y esta oferta fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Hubo otro silencio, él se notaba muy pensante. Al cabo de un minuto relajó sus hombros donde ya parecía estar más calmado.

-¿Me quieres? – preguntó de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione.

-Más de lo que crees – contestó tristemente – pero quiero pensar en mí. Esto es lo que quiero… enseñar en Hogwarts, seguir al lado de McGonagall y seguir aprendiendo sobre este mundo, no sé si quiera centrarme en un novio, yo solo…

-Bien – dijo éste riendo irónicamente - ¿Cuantos años más quieres que te espere? ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? – Terminó de decir levantando sus brazos hacia arriba – ¿Toda la vida? ¿O solo tomas distancia para que me olvide de ti?

Hermione cerró los puños con fuerza, sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

-¡Porque justamente es distancia lo que has tomado de mi desde que has comenzado de nuevo en Hogwarts! - se acercó de nuevo – ¡venias a visitar a Harry y ni eras capaz de preguntar por mí! – los gritos retumbaban por las paredes, pero ella lejos de sentir miedo, se sentía triste y culpable de todo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos – Nunca te he pedido que me esperaras, simplemente deja que siga mi vid…

-Y si "supuestamente" me quieres más de lo que creo, ¿por qué me dejas libre? – Preguntó torpemente esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó - Te enredas sola… - volteó dándole la espalda.

-¡PORQUE POR MAS QUE TE SIGA AMANDO NO QUIERO DEJAR DE PERSEGUIR MIS SUEÑOS! – Terminó de decir furiosa, notando como sus ojos se humedecían, pero no iba a permitir derramar una sola lágrima – Quiero hacer todo lo que me propongo, e ir a Hogwarts es lo que sueño hacer ahora, y quiero seguir así sin que nada se interponga en mi camino.

Ron se acercó rápidamente a ella, tomándola por las muñecas – entonces sólo soy una molestia – dijo llevándola hacia la pared acercándose más a ella, a tal punto de hacer chocar sus narices – he tratado de recordar el sabor de tus labios desde la última vez que nos besamos – Se acercó aún más, tomando menos distancia entre ellos, al punto de sentirse las respiraciones entre si.

-No, Ron, suéltame – dijo girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda, evitando el roce de sus labios – Sigamos nuestra relación como los amigos que solíamos ser antes de todo esto.

-¿No te escuchas lo ridícula que suenas? – le dijo en un tono bajo de voz – Tú me amas, y sabes perfectamente que yo también sigo amándote a ti.

-Pero… no quiero seguir con esto – su voz cada vez era más baja, ella podía sentir el sonido del corazón de Ron latir – No es el momento.

Ron sin prestarle atención a las palabras que salían de su boca, buscó sus labios para juntarlos con los de él. Cuando notó que ésta ya no forzaba su cara hacía un costado, aprovechó el momento para besarlos, volviendo a sentirlos luego de tanto tiempo. Aún conservaban la humedad que él solía recordar, y seguían siendo igual o más carnosos. Pero aquél beso torpe no había durado más de un segundo, cuando Hermione salió del trance para volver a la realidad.

-Te dije que no – dijo empujándolo con fuerza, saliéndose de aquella pared donde él la tenía atrapada – deja de hacernos un mal a ambos, ¡entiéndelo!

Él la miró. Ella se encontraba completamente sonrojada. Notó que aún le daba vergüenza verlo después de un beso, aunque este en realidad no había sido más un roce de labios.

-Te esperaré – le dijo con un tono calmado – Y no me importa si quieres lo contrario, voy a esperarte porque te amo, y a pesar de haber pasado ya dos años desde aquello, tu igual sigues sintiendo lo mismo que yo, y sé perfectamente que no eres una persona que mentiría con sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Terminado de decir esto, sin dejar a Hermione responder, Ginny con Harry volvieron a ingresar a la casa. La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente hacia su amiga

-Luego de más de dos minutos de silencio, pensé que ya era el momento de volver – le dijo a Hermione, quien se notaba muy confundida, y fuera de si - ¿Vas a contarme que sucedió?

La bruja apretó fuerte sus ojos, dando gracias a que todo había terminado.

* * *

Luego de la intensa discusión con Ron, los cuatro estaban más calmados. Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a hablarse, pero él la buscaba con la mirada, sonriéndole cada vez que la encontraba.

Hacia menos de diez minutos habían terminado de cenar.

-Harry, abre un Whiskey de Fuego – le dijo Ginny a su novio - aquel que le compraste el otro día a Madame Rosmerta cuando fuimos a Las Tres escobas

-Oh, es cierto – Contestó éste parándose de la silla – lo estaba guardando para una ocasión así – termino de decir, mientras se dirigió a buscarlo.

Después de haber tomado tres botellas, Ginny y Ron se encontraban extremadamente mareados, hablando puras incoherencias, pero era gracioso para los ojos de Harry y Hermione, quienes los miraban sin poder creerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que sigan tomando? – le preguntó Hermione riendo, mientras venia como Ginny se olía la axila.

-No te preocupes – dijo éste con calma – ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí hasta que estén sobrios.

-No dengo olor R-Ron – le decía quejándose Ginny a su hermano, mientras este la miraba confundido

-Pues, de-degame ver a mi – Hermione y Harry pusieron cara de asco, al ver como Ron se acercaba a la axila de su hermana

-Hazme recordar la próxima vez no darles tanto de beber – le dijo Harry acomodándose las gafas, sacando a Ginny del lado de su hermano para acercarla más a él – quédate aquí Ginny – le ordenó, pero ésta no hacía más que reírse.

-"quédate aq-a-aquí Gii-nny" – le contestó ésta en tono de burla levantando los brazos

-Será imposible hacerlos entrar en razón en ese estado Harry – Hermione vio la hora, y se dio cuenta que ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.

-Imposible ya es una palabra sin sentido para mi Herms – le dijo Harry mientras trataba de sentar bien a su novia – Luego de que terminamos con la vida de Voldemort, ya no creo en las imposibilidades – Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ella se quedó pensando, mientras veía a Ron quedándose prácticamente dormido sobre la mesa.

-Tienes razón, supong… - Antes de terminar su frase, una risa muy alta proveniente de la pelirroja que tenía en frente la interrumpió.

-¡Cla-Claro que ec-existen las… las co-cosas impo-sibles! – Dijo casi gritando, pero muy feliz – ¿Ac-acaso te im-aginas una Lu-Luna Loveg-o-od con los pies so-sob-sobre la tierra? – Dijo con los ojos enormes, como si hubiera descubierto un misterio – o ¿Un-n Ha-hagr-grid cruel c-con los a-ani-males? – volvió a levantar ambos brazos imitando a un ser gigante.

Hermione y Harry negaban la cabeza con gracia.

-No, por supuesto que no - le contestó Harry normal, como si estuviera hablando con una persona en perfecto estado. Hermione reía imaginándose las ocurrencias de Ginny.

-¿Se im-imagi-nan a Hog-warts dom-minado por el-elfos dom-domest-ticos? ¿Un Dr-Draco Malfoy en-enamora-ado per-perdidamen-te de Hermione? – En ese mismo momento, la castaña escupió el jugo que estaba justamente por tragar, aquello le había dado tanta gracia que no lo pudo controlar. No cabía duda, su bella amiga Ginny era extremadamente graciosa, ebria o sobria.

Cuando terminó de reírse, limpiando con una servilleta aquellas gotas de jugo que habían saltado de su boca, buscó la mirada de Harry.

-Hablando de Malfoy… ¿sabes que le sucedió luego de la caída de Voldemort? – Preguntó – No lo he visto desde entonces.

Harry aclaró su garganta– según El Profeta, ha ido a terminar sus estudios al Instituto Durmstrang – respondió pensativo – supongo que para evitar el desprecio de la gente, y darles tiempo para que traten de asimilar su situación. Recuerda que gracias a Narcissa pude fingir mi muerte. Y Lucius… bueno, él quedó en libertad ya que colaboró con la justicia y les proporcionó información para capturar a los otros mortífagos.

-Instituto Durmstrang… - repitió Hermione – allí… es donde había ido Viktor Krum, ¿Cierto? – Harry asistió. Fue en ese mismo momento donde ella recordó a quien le había dado su primer beso, y a pesar de que ellos nunca habían salido, se seguían escribiendo, pero ya eran dos cartas que ella había enviado sin recibir la más mínima respuesta – No imagino a Malfoy ahí – dijo nerviosa saliendo del trance – Cómo se nota que necesitaba huir de aquí.

-Debo reconocer que nunca fue bueno para hacerle frente a las cosas… toda su vida se dedicó a obedecer reglas, es como si nunca actuara por sí mismo – dijo Harry tranquilo, levantando las cejas.

Luego de conversar casi media hora más, Hermione le informo a Harry que no faltaba mucho para regresar a Hogwarts: Éste le deseo mucha suerte, orgulloso de notar a su amiga tan decidida y feliz.


	2. No puedo creerlo

Capítulo 2: No puedo creerlo

Un mes después, finalmente el día había llegado. Ansiosa y nerviosa por saber cómo le iría en su nuevo rol de profesora en aquel colegio donde hace tan solo un par de meses había sido alumna, no le había dejado prácticamente dormir.

No sabía cómo la iban a recibir sus alumnos, si la querrían o sino, o si se iba a poder desenvolver bien al momento de explicar.

Ella se encargaría de la asignatura de Transformaciones, que recordando las palabras de su ex profesora Minerva McGonagall en primer año, se describiría como: "Una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts". Esta asignatura era obligatoria para todos los alumnos desde el primer año, con la opción de cursos para los ÉXTASIS en sexto y séptimo año.

Empacando, recordaba cuando su directora le había ofrecido el puesto de profesora, un puesto que tiempo atrás no había sido ni más ni menos el que ella tenía.

"Será un honor que la mejor alumna que tuve acepte seguir dictando Transformaciones" – recordó las textuales palabras de McGonagall. Según ella, luego de quedar como directora en Hogwarts, nunca había encontrado a una persona que cumpliera con sus expectativas, pero sentía que Hermione aún con su corta edad era perfecta para el puesto.

La castaña había aceptado inmediatamente.

Los profesores habían acordado ir un día antes del comienzo de clases al colegio, para acomodarse, y también para tener una mejor organización.

Si las cosas seguían igual a cuando ella había empezado, los nuevos alumnos llegarían hasta el castillo cruzando el lago con barcas, conducidos por el mismísimo guardabosques Hagrid.

* * *

-Demonios que nervios – dijo en voz baja entrando al castillo. Definitivamente el colegio se notaba muy vacío sin los alumnos presentes.

Comenzó a caminar por largos pasillos, aún no se encontraba con nadie conocido, excepto por elfos domésticos yendo y viniendo tan apurados como si fuera a terminarse el mundo.

-Señorita Granger – dijo uno muy tiernamente al verla – creíamos que no volveríamos a verla por Hogwarts – Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Parece que estaremos nuevamente otro año juntos – le contestó, y notó como el elfo tenía su mirada clavada sobre las maletas.

-Yo se lo llevo a su cuarto si me lo permite señorita Granger, yo sé dónde están los cuartos de los nuevos profesores – dijo éste, a lo que la bruja comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, por favor – le contestó cortante pero queriendo sonar agradecida al mismo tiempo – puedo llevarlas yo misma, en serio no te preocupes, tu… - El elfo no la dejó terminar.

-Nosotros estamos trabajando aquí a cambio de dinero – contestó acercándose. Hermione se inclinó hacia él para escucharlo mejor – Nos dan dos Galeones por semana – se encogió los hombros dando media sonrisa – trabajamos porque queremos, no porque nos obligan a hacerlo.

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No lo encontraba justo, pero ahora no sabía qué responder.

-¿Me permite llevarle las cosas? – volvió a preguntarle el Elfo instiendo. Ésta dio un suspiro de rendición.

-Bien – aceptó, aunque no muy convencida del todo.

El Elfo feliz, se acercó a las maletas de la bruja, con la intensión de desaparecer con las cosas y reaparecer en el dormitorio de ésta.

-Al otro joven mago igual ya le dejamos todo en orden – dijo medio segundo antes de desaparecer, dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida.

-¿Otro joven mago? – dijo repitiendo sin saber a qué se había referido. Analizando, pensó que probablemente se tratara de un profesor, ya que los alumnos recién comenzarían a llegar a Hogwarts al día siguiente. Sin duda el elfo la dejó extrañada.

Acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, partió rumbo al despacho de la directora.

Comenzó a subir al segundo piso. Iba lento. Tenía la intensión de informarle a McGonagall que ya había llegado al castillo. Al llegar, pronunció la ya conocida contraseña, por lo que la gárgola se levantó dando paso a las escaleras en espiral. Esta se dirigió allí y las mismas fueron apareciendo a medida que fue subiendo. Al llegar final de las escaleras estaba la puerta que daba al despacho del director. Tomando aire, la tocó con sus manos, dando tres golpes no muy fuertes.

-Hermione – dijo la vieja bruja al abrir la puerta, estaba feliz y asombrada – me da gusto verte en el castillo. Espero que no hayas venido con la intensión de decirme personalmente que te arrepientes de estar aquí.

-Claro que no – Respondio con una sonrisa - a decir verdad estoy ansiosa de empezar.

La bruja mayor abrió paso para hacerla ingresar, Hermione observó todo el despacho, estaban solas.

-Nunca habíamos tenido profesores tan jóvenes en Hogwarts – La vieja bruja tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente de donde se había sentado la castaña – pero me alegra que tú seas una de ellas – Hermione nunca podía evitar sonrojarse ante halagos que la tomaban por sorpresa – Espero… que les vaya bien – Automáticamente sacó unas planillas de su escritorio, ubicadas en un cajón a su derecha. La castaña se encontraba confusa, no entendía porque la directora hablaba tanto en plural.

-Espero no defraudarla – contestó mirando el suelo – pero quiero que sepa que voy a dar lo mejor de mí, eso se lo garantizo.

-Hermione… - la bruja se dio su tiempo para inhalar y exhalar muy lentamente – quiero que sepas que te encargaras de los alumnos de primer hasta séptimo año. Llegué a la conclusión de querer advertirte que tengas cuidado con los alumnos más grandes. No es que no confié en tus capacidades de enseñanza, sino más bien es porque los alumnos podrían… aprovecharse de tu corta edad – sus ojos estaban fijos en la joven bruja – para jugarte bromas pesadas, o haciendo cosas que seguramente no sabrías como controlar a falta de experiencia. Obviamente que con un profesor mayor también podrían hacerlas, pero las probabilidades son menores – Concluyó.

-Se lo agradezco – Respondió pensativa. Sabía que no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Estos alumnos mayores la conocían, y era obvio que la seguirían tratando como a una "amiga" o simplemente "una compañera" lejos de tratarla como la nueva profesora. Tampoco iba a notar extraño si alguien le iba a suplicar una buena calificación justamente con esa misma excusa.

-Sabía que comprenderías – le sonrió McGonagall, pero Hermione presentía que aún restaban cosas por informarle – Tienes cara de preocupación – preguntó mirándola sospechosamente – ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme? – Hermione negó automáticamente con la cabeza.

-No, no – trató de convencerla con un tono que la hacía parecer segura.

-Bien – contestó ésta – ojalá estés igual de calmada dentro de una hora – Automáticamente dio una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, que dejó pensante a la bruja, pero antes de poder decir algo, su directora cambio de tema – Quiero que sepas que hay una reunión con todos los profesores dentro de tres horas – miró su reloj acomodándose las gafas – en aproximadamente dos horas – se corrigió – por el momento… podrías aprovechar a ubicar tus cosas en el dormitorio que está junto a tu despacho, u ordenarle a un elfo que lo haga por ti – la castaña asistió – Espero que te sientas cómoda allí, tienes todo lo necesario. Y en cuanto a las decoraciones… puedes decorarlas como más te gusten.

-Es más de lo que esperaba – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por la profesora.

Al salir del despacho, tomo camino dirigiéndose al que sería su cuarto. Podía escuchar claramente más voces dentro del colegio, lo que ya no la hacía sentir tan sola en ese enorme lugar.

Caminaba ligeramente, observando las nuevas decoraciones del castillo, girando su cabeza para todos lados. Notaba como las decoraciones de hace tan solo unos meses atrás habían desaparecido, dando lugar a nuevas y más coloridas cosas. De pronto, se quedó observando hacia afuera a través de una gran ventana. El día estaba muy cálido, pero algo la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – fue lo que escucho, sacándola del trance. Esa voz indiscutiblemente la conocía, pero era algo imposible.

Volteó rápidamente sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Era un mago, quizá una cabeza más alto que ella, con cabellos largos, y colores en lo que parecía ser un rubio plateado. Sintió como su estómago se retorcía, no se animaba siquiera a pestañar. Sin duda había acertado.

 _Draco Malfoy_

-¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿Decidiste retomar tus estudios? – preguntó seriamente - Contéstame – El tono autoritario de éste la ponía nerviosa, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por él. Al parecer seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre.

Hermione atónita, un par de segundos más tardes respondió.

-Parece ser que mientras tu huiste a terminar tus estudios a otro instituto de magia, yo me quedé a graduarme aquí, Malfoy – contestó evitando sentirse nerviosa, aunque se apoyaba inconscientemente cada vez más sobre la pared.

-¿Entonces que mierda haces aquí? – le volvió a repetir él, pero esta vez mas frio.

-No eres nadie para que te esté dando explicaciones – contestó ésta furiosa, volteando rápidamente con la intensión de marcharse de allí.

-Bien – le dijo éste – Pero por "advertencia" Granger – dijo remarcando esa palabra – Si es que aún no te has graduado, déjame decirte que por más que sigas considerándote la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, no conseguirás que te apruebe Artes Oscuras.

Hermione paró en seco. Sintió como el corazón se le había detenido sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. No se atrevía a voltear a verlo, pero sabía que seguramente éste estaría con esa maldita sonrisa arrogante

Notó como todo se le caía abajo, dándole sentido a las frases dichas tanto por el elfo doméstico, y la directora del castillo:

 _"Al otro joven mago igual ya le dejamos todo en orden"_

 _"Nunca habíamos tenido profesores tan jóvenes en Hogwarts"_

 _"Ojalá estés igual de calmada dentro de una hora"_

Ahora finalmente había comprendido todo, pero no podía creer nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Justo debía ser él? ¿Justo Malfoy? ¿Por qué McGonagall lo buscaría a él para dictar esa asignatura? Si… esas eran tan sólo unas de las pocas preguntas de las que tenía en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Granger? ¿Olvidaste cómo caminar? – Siguió Draco aún detrás de ella, notando su inmovilidad, queriendo pretender ser el mismo de hace años atrás.

Hermione volteó nerviosa para verlo nuevamente. No sabía qué responder. A ella no le habían informado que debía trabajar con él, y todo parecía ser que a él tampoco.

-Parece… Que no eres el único profesor nuevo en Hogwarts, Malfoy –

Draco abrió enormemente sus ojos grises, tragando con dificultad, hasta que finalmente reaccionó muy enojado.

-¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS? – Se acercó rápidamente a ella – ESO DEBE SER MENTIRA, TU… NO – Negaba con su cabeza, sin poder creer la situación.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin animarse a mirarlo. Draco se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, hasta que una risa irónica comenzó a salir de él segundos más tarde.

-Esto es increíble – dijo aun riendo – Hubiera preferido al estúpido de Neville aquí – volvió a acercarse frunciendo el ceño – pero claro… La come-libros y alumna preferida de la vieja siempre tuvo preferencia por ti – Hermione mordía su labio inferior con mucha fuerza. Segundos mas tarde, llevó su vista y lo quedó mirando fijamente.

 _¿Estaba asustado?_

-Mantente lo más alejada de mi posible, Granger – le dijo luego de un gran silencio, muy amenazantemente,

-No soy tan estúpida como para querer estar cerca de ti – le contestó sin mostrar signos de miedo. Automaticamente comenzó a marcharse de allí - No soportaría verte seguido. Quizá tu estupidez es contagiosa – terminó de decir en un alto tono de voz, yéndose totalmente enfurecida.

Draco quedó pensante mirando su espalda alejarse.

"No soportaría verte seguido"

-Vaya – dijo en un suspiro totalmente agotador – Que dato… interesante.

Sin pensarlo, caminó rumbo a donde había visto al asqueroso elfo hacía un par de horas atrás, encontrándolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Oye tu – le dijo mirándolo. El elfo lo miró instantáneamente

-Joven Mago – saludó con reverencia – Sus cosas ya han sido perfectamente acomodadas en el despacho del profesor de Artes Oscuras.

-¿Cuánto te pagan por trabajar aquí? – le preguntó yendo al grano, percatándose de no ser escuchado por nadie.

-Dos galeones a la semana señor – contestó este mirando el suelo.

-Te daré 4 a la semana, si me haces… un par de favores mientras yo esté aquí – le dijo con media sonrisa.

El elfo totalmente impresionado y con la boca abierta, no sabía que responder. ¿A qué se refería con "favores" señor?

-Tranquilo, asqueroso elfo – contestó el mago – Pero te serás bien pagado, y te prometo que no te aburrirás.


	3. Proceso-Reintegración

Capítulo 3: Proceso-Reintegración

Hermione se dirigió furiosa al baño de mujeres en el segundo piso. No quería ir al primero y encontrarse a Myrtle, no. Quería estar sola. Estaba enojada, no lo podía creer. ¿Draco Malfoy nuevo profesor de Artes oscuras?

Caminó directo al lavamanos, metiendo ambas manos debajo de la canilla de agua fría que acaba de abrir, sintiendo su helada temperatura. Se miró al espejo: estaba frunciendo el ceño. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a McGonagall que creía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Bajó su mirada, esa no era ella. La Hermione que ella conocía estaría feliz por empezar, sin importarle con quien debiera trabajar.

Relajó sus cejas, y llevo ambas manos con agua a su cara, quizá todo era un sueño y el estúpido de Malfoy no estaba ahí.

Pensaba confundida. No había nada que podía reprocharle a su directora, ella no tenía el derecho de informarle a quienes contrataba y a cuales otros despedía, claro que no.

Se secó sus manos con su túnica. Aún sentía frio.

Aflojando sus hombros y estirando su cuello pensó que quizá las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo. Ambos enseñaban diferentes asignaturas, en diferentes horarios, y él ya le había dejado en claro que no la quería cerca de él. Confundida, dio un suspiro. ¿Y si el realmente había cambiado?

Segundos mas tarde, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Si ambos se ignoraban –que era obvio por parte de Malfoy- quizá se vieran las caras solo para el horario de las comidas en el Gran Comedor.

Yéndose de allí partió rumbo a su dormitorio, un lugar donde iba a tener paz, podría estar tranquila, descansando de todo el mundo –obviamente que solo en horas libres- y descansando de _él_.

Hermione entró al cuarto. Era sencillo pero muy bonito. Tenía una pequeña pero linda cocina. Mirando hacia la izquierda vio dos puertas: En una se encontraba el dormitorio que contaba con una cama doble plaza -con un lado apoyado sobre la pared- y del otro lado una mesa de luz. Tenía también una biblioteca, y un ropero firme. Mientras que en la otra puerta un pequeño baño. Era todo perfecto para ella.

Vio sus maletas encima de la cama, y sin nada que hacer en esa hora y media que restaba para la reunión de la directora, empezó a abrirlas y acomodar sus cosas. Pero aún había algo que le molestaba: ¿Por qué él había tomado esa postura con ella? Comparando al Draco que había conocido desde su primer año, lo único que podía decirse de él era que era un niño rico, mandón, que pensaba que todo el mundo tendría que tenerle los respetos como si fuera un rey. Era un amante de los ideales que le había inculcado su familia, como el pensar en la superioridad de los sangre Pura, y el desprecio que debía hacer notar hacia los demás, considerándolos inferiores. Orgulloso… Sí que lo era, pero no había duda que desde la vez que Voldemort había tomado su mansión, su orgullo había sido pisoteado por el Lord. Recordando muy por encima, se había hasta acordado que en ese último año juntos en Hogwarts, tanto ni Crabbe ni Goyle lo obedecían como años anteriores. ¿Y si buscaba eso? ¿Si la había tratado así, para volver a sentirse poderoso con esa actitud arrogante y así ganarse el respeto su respeto y el de los demás? Luego de que ella junto con Ron y Harry lo habían salvado del incendio en la sala de Menesteres –Por ende, salvándole la vida- Había pensado que quizá éste en forma de agradecimiento pudiera llegarla a tratar… mejor.

 _Tú, y tus estúpidas ideas Hermione…_

* * *

Después de estar acomodando todas sus cosas en perfecto orden, se dio cuenta tarde que el tiempo se le había pasado volando, y que tenía exactamente cinco minutos para llegar al despacho de su directora.

Sacudiendo su túnica por si algo hubiera saltado encima, salió sumamente apurada de su dormitorio. Al llegar al despacho, tocó la puerta como ella solía hacer -con tres golpes- esta vez con una fuerza incontrolada debido a su apuro.

-Hermione – dijo McGonagall al abrir la puerta y encontrarla detrás de ella – Eras la única que faltaba – La joven bruja bajó la mirada.

Terror. Sí. Eso sintió al entrar y darse cuenta que dentro del despacho sólo se encontraba su directora, y joven rubio sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿No era yo la única que faltaba? – preguntó atónita.

-No querrás que los viejos profesores vuelvan a escuchar las reglas que ya se saben de memoria - contestó McGonagall levantando una ceja, mientras sus anteojos se bajaban al mismo tiempo que su cabeza.

Hermione incomoda, queriendo decir tantas cosas, tenía su mano apoyada sobre la única silla disponible allí, una silla ubicada al lado del ex mortífago.

-Veo que no te has sorprendido de la presencia del señor Malfoy – comenzó a decir McGonagall mientras caminaba, queriendo aparentar estar tranquila, pero cuidando cada movimiento de la joven bruja por si se le ocurría hacer una locura allí dentro – Me relaja saber que no debo decirte que también trabajará aquí.

-Podría haberlo mencionado antes de venir – contestó sin pensarlo. Estaba enojada, no había duda de eso – Tengo tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle que… - No la dejaron terminar.

-Como yo también tengo muchas cosas que informarte – McGonagall hizo una pausa y siguió – Nadie te está obligando a quedarte aquí. Si las condiciones no son de tu agrado, puedes marcharte y no firmar el contrato de profesor, Granger.

Draco estaba allí, tranquilo, mirando todo de reojo, cosa que también le parecía raro a Hermione, ya que ni en clases compartidas junto con él se comportaba con la misma seriedad, pero igual eso había sido hace varios años atrás.

-Antes de comenzar con ambos, quiero comunicarles que esto debe ser _secreto. –_ El rubio seguía conservado su tranquilidad, mientras tanto ella seguía escuchando confundida atentamente cada palabra, aún sin siquiera sentarse – Cada primero de Septiembre, Hogwarts da comienzo a sus clases de Magia y Hechicería. Pero desde la caída de Voldemort, los alumnos que quedan en el colegio han decrementado notablemente. No porque son menos los que se inscriben, sino que nadie quiere pertenecer a la casa de Salazar Slytherin. La gente los ve como… -hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas– personas cuyo corazón pertenece al lado oscuro – hizo otra pausa – Es una lástima… pero cuando el sombrero seleccionador los elige para esa casa, muchos lloran en ese mismo momento y se marchan a sus hogares. Otros más valientes eligen quedarse, pero las demás casas los exilian, haciendo de cuenta que estos no existen. No es culpa de ellos, la mayoría tiene sus razones para hacerlo. Ya sea por algún tipo de rencor, o pedido de sus padres, o lo que quieran lógico de pensar. En lo que termina que ese alumno de Slytherin abandone el castillo al mes de haber comenzado.

Hermione estaba muy asombrada. Ella en sus últimos dos años había estado tan ocupada estudiando, que no se había dado cuenta qué era lo que ocurría con los alumnos de los primeros años. Draco por su cuenta miraba el piso, solo se podía escuchar su respiración.

-En definitiva… solo el quince por ciento de los alumnos de Slytherin son los que siguen en el colegio, ignorando la indiferencia del resto de los estudiantes del castillo.

Hermione finalmente pudo hablar más tranquila.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo desconcertada

-Por ende – siguió la directora dando un suspiro – El ministerio quiso intervenir en esto, ya que no podemos seguir así – levanto las cejas capturando más la atención de sus ex alumnos – en lo que contrató al señor Malfoy para el cargo disponible en Artes Oscuras – esta vez los cuatro ojos posaron en el ex mortífago.

 _Con razón él ya lo sabía_

-Disculpe directora – dijo Hermione esta vez tomando asiento y pensando bien sus palabras - pero ¿por qué el Ministerio contrataría Malfoy, sabiendo que probablemente los alumnos se asusten con su sola presencia debido a lo que hizo años atrás?

Esta vez Draco lejos de estar tranquilo, le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

-Cierra tu estúpida boca – le dijo mientras un mechón de cabellos dorados caían sobre sus ojos.

McGonagall quedó observándolos, haciendo un silencio incómodo. Luego reanudó ignorando lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Malfoy fue a terminar sus estudios al Instituto Durmstrang, un colegio que se enfoca en las Artes Oscuras, por esta razón fue que consideró bueno ofrecerle a él el puesto disponible de profesor. Para ser francos, luego de la Segunda Guerra, por más que en el Juicio los Malfoys no hayan sido enviados a Azkaban, gracias a Narcissa por ayudar a Potter, a Lucius por colaborar con la justicia, siguen siendo mal vistos por la sociedad – Draco miró hacia otro lado – Ya que la gente tarda más en olvidar las cosas malas que recordar las buenas. Por lo que esto que les diré a continuación, favorecerá a todos en partes… igual de buenas – McGonagall tomó asiento – Con Malfoy trabajando aquí, la gente pensará en darle una segunda oportunidad, ya que estando aquí significa que tiene mi confianza y la del Ministerio de Magia, haciéndoles saber que las segundas oportunidades existen, y que incluso él ha cambiado sin buscar nada a cambio, volviendo al colegio por el que él peleó, incluso trabajando _a honores_.

Era tanto el silencio que tenían los ex alumnos, que solo podían escuchar sus respiraciones cuando McGonagall hacia una pausa para luego seguir hablando.

-Por otra parte - siguió – Cuando los alumnos que sean seleccionados en Slytherin sepan que un ex mortífago, que también perteneció a esa casa, es uno de sus nuevos profesores… ellos mismos se darán cuenta que pueden llegar a aspirar muy alto en la vida, por más de ser parte de familias que ayudaron a Voldemort, sin ponerse a llorar pensando que todo está perdido, aunque suene exagerado.

Hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez fue Hermione quien lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe, ahora si me lo permite – dijo, y al ver como su directora asistía dando pase a que tomara la palabra, siguió – Tengo varias preguntas que hacer… Entiendo que los alumnos nuevos tengan once años, pero eso no los convierte en estúpidos. Ellos mismos pueden pensar que Malfoy actúa sobre su bondad, haciendo que solo teman de lo que él pueda llegar a hacerles, y por otro lado, por más que ellos no abandonen el castillo, no significa que las demás casas vayan a tener interés en hablarles, no es tan fácil, ¡todos los de esa casa tienen algo que ver con ex mortífagos que han matado a muchísimas personas! Y… -hizo una pausa corta bajando su voz – y tampoco entiendo qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto.

McGonagall aclaró su garganta.

-Usted es la clave, señorita Granger – la castaña abrió enormemente sus ojos – Para contestar sus preguntas "con sentido" me atrevo a decir, quiero infórmale que su papel en esto será el más importante de todos.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, enojada, se sentía prácticamente utilizada. ¿Acaso su directora no la había escogido por su buen promedio? Acaba de darse cuenta que no, todo era parte de un plan que al parecer Malfoy estaba enterado, que consistía en ayudarlo a él, no podía permitir eso luego de que él la hubiera tratado de esa forma, olvidándose de cómo sus amigos le habían salvado su vida en dos oportunidades la noche de la Guerra.

-No ayudaré a Malfoy – dijo seriamente, sin siquiera pestañear. Se sentía una estúpida por haber creído por una vez que Malfoy había cambiado, y por creer que estaba allí gracias a su buen promedio.

-No se trata de ayudar a Malfoy ¡Esto está mucho más allá de eso! – le contestó la vieja bruja enojada y mirándola cerró fuertemente sus ojos y respiró hondo – Granger… - continuó – Nosotros necesitamos que cumplas tu papel en plan, llamado Proceso de Reintegración – Malfoy continuaba mirando serio – El plan del Proceso de Reintegración, consiste en integrar a los alumnos de Slytherin con las tres casas restantes, así los alumnos los comienzan a tratar como humanos, y no monstruos tenebrosos. Por lo que éste año he decidido juntar las cuatro casas para las asignaturas de primer y segundo año.

Hermione abrió grandemente sus ojos.

-Por lo que tendrán un promedio de cuarenta alumnos por clase – dijo mirándolo a ambos, aunque Draco no despegaba su mirada de la vieja pared – Pero al ser muchos alumnos, la atención no será la misma para cada uno, por lo que hay otra noticia en todo esto y quizá sea la más importante de todas – nuevamente volvió a mirarlos a ambos muy seriamente – es justamente allí cuando nace lo que vamos a llamar "Clase especial" – Tanto Draco como Hermione quedaron sorprendidos. Eso ni él lo sabía – esta clase especial solo se dictará para los alumnos de primer y segundo año, de forma intercalada todos los días viernes.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial? – Preguntó Hermione sin entender levantando una ceja – Es simplemente como agregar un día de clases más a la semana.

-Lo especial aquí… es que deberán dar una clase en conjunto – terminó por decir McGonagall – y ambos reforzarán los conocimientos que sus alumnos adquirieron en la semana donde tambie… - Inmediatamente fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Draco atónito – ¡Eso no fue aclarado por el Ministerio! Me niego a dar una clase con ella aunque sea vez por semana – grito furioso, rechazando la idea ferozmente.

-Usted dijo que haría todo lo solicitado en este proceso para limpiar su imagen señor Malfoy, ya he aclarado al principio que ninguno está obligado a estar aquí – Éste dio una mueca, Hermione también parecía estar enojada.

-Sigo sin saber bien qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto, cualquier profesor puede dar clases compartidas – dijo de pronto con un tono con alta seriedad y enfado.

-Granger… solo usted puede lograr esto – volvió a aclarar su garganta- Usted luego de la Segunda Guerra, es muy querida por el mundo mágico, siendo parte de uno de los integrantes del trio dorado, la gente deposita toda su confianza en usted. Para contestar las preguntas anteriores, quiero decirle que si usted mantiene una buena relación con el señor Malfoy, la gente ya dejará de desconfiar en él, mientras que al mismo tiempo también lo harán las demás casas, y perderán su miedo de relacionarse con estudiantes de Slytherin.

-¿Buena relación? – dijo ella sin poder creerlo, y recordó que existían las cosas imposibles, tal y como le había dicho Ginny en la casa del padrino de Harry.

Draco se levantó de la silla, dando unas fuertes pisadas acercándose a la directora.

-¡Me dijeron que debía fingir una amistad con algún estúpido que usted eligiera de profesor, pero me niego si es ella! – McGonagall lejos de enojarse siguió con su cara de seriedad.

-Disculpe profesora – dijo Hermione desde su asiento – pero no quiero mentirle a la gente de que me llevo bien con él, entiendo el fin pero…

-¿Qué entiende el fin? ¡Me siento completamente decepcionada! – Dijo de repente, Hermione nunca pensó oír esas palabras de su ex profesora – ¿Lo único que los tiene mal es el hecho de no querer llevarse bien entre ustedes? Prefiero terminar esta reunión inmediatamente si es que no son capaces de poner un poco de empeño en esto. ¡No puedo confiarles la intensión de querer integrar a más de mil alumnos si ni siquiera pueden hacerlo ustedes mismos!

Hermione bajó su cabeza, estaba mal. Su profesora nunca iba a entender todo lo que ella despreciaba al sujeto que estaba a su lado, con solo recordar la cantidad de años que él se paseaba al lado de ella sólo para decirle groserías que nadie jamás nunca se había atrevido a decirle, le había despertado tal odio que ya era difícil de expresarlo. Y a pesar de creer que él había cambiado, ya le había demostrado que seguía siendo el mismo.

Draco también había quedado en silencio, pero no tenía escapatoria. Si quería limpiar su imagen de una buena vez por todas, y cumplir la misión que le había dado su padre, debía trabajar con ella.

-Yo firmaré – dijo. Hermione abrió enormemente sus ojos – No dejaré que nadie me detenga en esto, por más que se trate de ti – dicho esto, la miró totalmente malhumorado.

McGonagall dio un suspiro más tranquilo y miró a Hermione buscando su aceptación.

-Bien – dijo finalmente la bruja menor – Seguramente más tarde me arrepienta, pero si esto va a servir para que la sociedad deje a un lado su indiferencia supongo que… está bien.

Draco no estaba feliz con eso, él no quería que ella aceptara, quería que dijera que no. Con ella ahí todo se le haría totalmente imposible.

McGonagall volvió a pararse de su silla, pero esta vez con una cara llena de felicidad. Tomó unos pergaminos que tenía al lado, lo que parecía ser los contratos.

-Me alegra ver cómo han madurado, dejando de lado su orgullo – dijo, y ambos al mismo tiempo revolearon los ojos dejándolos en blanco – bueno, parece que no tanto – dijo al terminar de presenciar la escena – quiero pedirles una buena actuación delante de los alumnos, ellos deben creer que ustedes se llevan bien, ya que por lo visto nunca tendrán una buena relación real. La clase más importante será la de los viernes, ahí es donde más deberán tratar de llevarse bien, ellos los estarán mirando continuamente.

McGonagall le siguió dando consejos sobre cosas que hacer, todas favorecedoras para que las casas se acerquen entre sí, luego otras cosas comunes, como no dar puntos favorecedores a una casa porque si, solo por haber pertenecido a ella. Les aclaró que tampoco podían convertir a alumnos en animales para castigarlos, y muchas cosas que ellos ya tenían más o menos presente.

Una larga lista con todas las reglas fue entregada a cada uno de ellos, que debieron leerlas antes de firmar, hasta una regla a lo último del papel que decía con una letra un poco más grande: "Acepto ser fotografiado/entrevistado por el diario _El Profeta_ de Barnabas Cuffe". Al parecer tanto como Hermione y Draco lo leyeron al mismo tiempo, ya que apretaron fuertemente sus ojos en el mismo segundo sin poder creerlo, pero sin más que hacer firmaron aquella hoja.

La bruja mayor, los acompañó hasta la puerta yendo hasta la salida. Era la única que estaba feliz entre ellos tres.

-Esperen – les dijo interrumpiéndolos, llevándose una mano a sus lentes para bajarlos un poco – No quiero peleas estúpidas de ahora en más – su tono de voz era severo – A partir de este momento son profesores, ya dejaron de ser alumnos, por lo tanto se deben comportar como tal.

Dicho esto, cerró su puerta, ambos se marcharon de allí.

* * *

Hermione quería marcharse inmediatamente. Pensaba que el dolor de cabeza que le estaba agarrando en ese mismo momento se debía a estarlo viendo tanto. Iba a empezar su rápida caminata rumbo a su habitación, pero él la interrumpió.

-Oye estúpida– le dijo acercándose, en un tono bajo de voz. Esta se mordió los labios, enfurecida.

-Creí que ya no creías en la veracidad de los ideales de Voldemort, Malfoy, y que luego de rescatarte de la sala de Menesteres ya no… - él no la dejó terminar.

-¿Creías qué? – Éste se acercó aún más frunciendo el ceño – tú no tienes porqué creer nada de mí. Puede que ya no me moleste que los sangre sucia como tú estudien magia o que ya no crea en que son seres inferiores, pero eso no quiere decir que te quiera Granger, ten presente que siento un profundo odio por ti, y que por más que en este mismo momento se confirme que eres una sangre pura me importaría una mierda, te odio, y eso no cambiará nunca.

-Eres un enfermo Malfoy – le dijo esta, queriendo tomar distancia extendiendo su mano derecha entre ambos, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la túnica de él.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! – Le dijo alto, esta dio tres pasos hacia atrás, por lo que este volvió a acercarse con ojos amenazadores – No te creas que por formar parte de un mismo plan vayamos a ser amigos, y ni se te ocurra dejarme en ridículo frente las clases porque las pagarás duro.

Ella quedó dura ante estas severas palabras de él. Pero al volver en si notó cuando se marchaba enojado, y muy rápido, quien sabría dónde.

 _Paciencia… -_ dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared detrás de ella apretando sus ojos, estaba cansada, aquella conversación la había agotado.


	4. La propuesta

Capítulo 4: La propuesta

Después de la cena, Hermione se había ido a duchar, y luego a acostar. Sin duda el día le había resultado ser larguísimo, lleno de muchas sorpresas. Pero finalmente estaba allí: en su cuarto. Relajada y sin pensarlo se tiró sobre la cama. Estaba ansiosa.

No podía sacar de su mente, el gran día que sería mañana "Primero de Septiembre". Sonrió e imagino como sería todo: los nuevos alumnos, la ceremonia de inauguración, ella sentada en la mesa más alta junto a McGonagall, Hagrid y los demás profesores.

Daba vueltas en su cama y la ansiedad no la dejaba dormir. Había intentado fallidamente leer algún libro para cansar sus ojos y dormirse más rápido pero tampoco había funcionado ya que leía sin poder concentrarse.

Tenía su túnica de profesora colgada -desde su cama podía verla- era nueva, hermosa, tal y como la de McGonagall cuando la había recibido hace varios años atrás cuando pisaba el castillo por primera vez. Pero ésta lejos de ser un color verde, era rojo, el color que siempre pensó que la caracterizaba, también era más ajustado dándole un poco más de modernidad.

Encima de una de las valijas había dejado su bello sombrero negro de bruja, con el sólo mirarlo, de su rostro le nacía una amplia y feliz sonrisa, olvidándose completamente de Malfoy. Esta felicidad la superaba en todos los sentidos.

Luego de haber dado vueltas en su cama por más de tres horas, se dio cuenta que ya eran las dos y media de la mañana. Finalmente treinta minutos tarde pudo quedarse profundamente dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde, unos fuertes y molestos golpes comenzaron a sentirse del lado de donde estaba apoyada su cama. Un golpe uno tras otro, similar a un ruido que se haría al tirar cascotes de piedra sobre una pared.

Hermione se despertó con un grito completamente asustada, sentía que la bombardeaban a pesar de que no hubiera nada en su habitación a excepción de esos molestos ruidos. Desesperada buscó su bata, el ruido era tanto que debía salir de allí lo antes posible. Le dolían los oidos, ¿De donde era que provenía eso?

Con ojeras y muy enojada, tomo aire con la boca y abrió con brusquedad la puerta y salió del cuarto. Inmediatamente una risa comenzó a salir detrás de ella, dejándola con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, pero inmediatamente la cerró y frunció el ceño.

 _La risa de Malfoy_

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Le gritó de acercándose completamente enojada – ¡¿Por qué demonios haces eso?!

-Vaya Granger, que sorpresa encontrarte en mi caminata… casual – le dijo levantando ambas cejas- ¿Qué pretendes de mí saliendo tan ligera de ropa en plena noche? - la miró de arriba a abajo. – Wow, sí que eres horrible – puso cara de asco forzada - tus pelos dan asco, igual que esos ojos llenos de lagañas y…

\- ¡CALLATE! ¿ERES ESTÚPIDO? – le preguntó como mucho enfado – BAH, SE QUE LO ERES, ¿PERO TANTO? ¿DE VERAS MALFOY? – siguió, pero Draco sólo trataba de mostrar diversión en aquella escena a las cinco de la mañana.

-Baja el tono de voz, maldita cucaracha – le contestó con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes haberme despertado así? ¡Compórtate! Ya no somos alumnos aquí.

-Lo lamento – dijo fingiendo una disculpa – sólo que me encanta dar caminatas a altas horas de la noche– se encogió los hombros sobreactuando la escena – ¿deseas algo más? Puedes volver a entrar a tu cuarto.

Hermione se mordía los labios, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ese tono de voz de Malfoy significaba que iba a seguir haciéndolo, lo odiaba con todo su ser.

-Deja de hacer ruido – le contestó bajando el tono de voz pero conservando la seriedad – tardo mucho en conciliar el sueño, y necesito estar bien para mañana, tú deberías hacer lo mismo – dio media vuelta para irse de allí, pero al voltear la voz de éste la detuvo.

-¿Así que te cuesta dormir, eh? – le dijo con tono de gracia. Hermione cerró fuertemente sus ojos: Había sido un gran error de su parte contarle una de sus debilidades – Dicen que la autosatisfacción sirve para conciliar el sueño más rápido Granger, tal vez deberías… no lo sé, juntar dos dedos e irlos introduciendo lentamente dentro de tu vag…

-¡Oh Demonios, cállate! – Gritó ésta totalmente roja ante el comentario de él, mientras notaba su sonrisa burlona – ¡Eres de lo peor Malfoy!

-No tienes de que avergonzarse. La masturbación es algo completamente común – A Draco le costaba pronunciar bien las palabras debido a la gracia que le causaba la situación – Porque si vienes a buscarme a mí, te juro por el alma de Salazar que jamás en la vida me atrevería a tocarte un pelo, por más que seas la última mujer que exista en el universo. Aunque recién es el primer día, ¿Acaso la comadreja no se encargó de dejarte satisfecha antes de venir?

-¡No llames a Ron de esa manera! – Gritó furiosa – Y para tu información él sólo es mi amigo, y no necesito nada de lo que dices, ¿sabes? – Draco seguía feliz viendo lo nerviosa que se ponía, seguramente si seguía así, podía lograr que la renuncia de ella no tardara en llegar. Terminado de decir eso, Hermione abrió la puerta de su dormitorio dispuesta a entrar, pero su voz la detuvo.

-¿Cuánto quieres? – le dijo Draco, borrando de su rostro cualquier tipo de gracia o felicidad.

Hermione volteó a mirarlo, completamente confundida.

-¿Cuánto quiero? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

Draco se acercó a ella, y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja. Hermione ante el susto comenzó a sacar su varita de su bata.

-Granger – contestó Draco mirando el piso, nervioso. Hermione juró que escuchó su corazón latir fuertemente.

El mago no se atrevía a mirarla, simplemente tenía la vista clavada en sus pies.

-Granger, esto ya es muy difícil para mí – le dijo sin levantar la vista. Hermione no se animaba si quiera a pestañear. Jamás en su vida lo había tenido tan cerca, él nunca se lo había permitido aunque ella tampoco nunca había tenido el interés. – Así que te suplico que no lo hagas peor – Tras un silencio incomodo, el rubio siguió – Tengo mucho oro, puedo darte lo que quieras, pero te suplico que te largues de aquí – esta vez él levantó su vista para verla, pero ella lo alejo, empujándolo con ambas manos.

-¡¿Quieres pagarme para que me largue de aquí?! – repitió lo que acaba de escuchar completamente furiosa, en un tono muy alto de voz, pero no tanto como para que alguien más fuera a escuchar. Draco lejos de contestar, se mordió fuertemente su labio – Sabía que planeabas algo Malfoy – le dijo enojada, volviéndose a acercar a él con ojos amenazadores - ¡Dime por qué viniste y que planeas hacer aquí! – él le clavó los ojos, manteniendo fija la mirada – Y pensar que por un segundo realmente creí que eras otro.

-No planeo nada aquí – contestó secamente – Es sólo que no me agrada la idea de tener que estar aquí compartiendo tiempo contigo.

-Vete – terminó de decir la pelinegra, yendo nuevamente a su cuarto.

Antes de dormir, no dudó ni dos segundos en colocar un encantamiento para silenciar el cuarto, y no escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que pasara en el exterior del mismo.

* * *

Luego de cuatro horas, la bruja despertó. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño y las ojeras la delataban. Miró la hora: nueve de la mañana, el desayuno seguramente ya estaría servido en el Gran Comedor. Quizá ya sería un buen momento para levantarse después de todo.

Al terminar de vestirse con su nueva túnica de profesora, y preparándose para salir, abrió su puerta e inmediatamente se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un elfo que llevaba un desayuno en una bandeja. Hermione miró atónita, observando perfectamente cuando el elfo desapareció en medio segundo, para reaparecer cinco segundos después.

-Buenos días profesora Granger – dijo inclinándose, para luego enderezarse con la intensión de irse allí.

-Buenos días – Contestó esta, aun sin cambiar mucho la expresión de su rostro – Disculpa – dijo de repente impidiendo que éste se marchara - ¿Por qué desapareciste con un desayuno? – le preguntó.

-Se lo llevé al señor Malfoy, señorita – le contestó éste

Lo ideal sería que baje a desayunar – terminó de decir levantando una ceja.

-Me da cuatro galeones por semana – dijo el elfo inquieto – ¡sumado con lo que gano aquí, son seis! – Hermione exhaló mirando hacia un costado – Ganaré el triple cada semana.

-Bien – dijo finalmente la bruja no muy contenta saliendo de allí. Se le había ocurrido decirle al elfo que a Malfoy le gustaba el café con sal en vez de azúcar, pero se arrepintió al darse cuenta que luego él se la agarraría con el pobre elfo y quien sabe Dios lo que podría llegar a hacerle.

* * *

La tarde se le pasó bastante rápido a ambos, y como si hubiera sido planeado, los dos dedicaron su tarde para decorar sus respectivos despachos y aulas.

Hermione por su parte, se dirigió al departamento de Transformaciones siendo esta un ala del Castillo de Hogwarts, ubicado en la Planta baja en torno al Patio Medio. Esta ala contenía las salas dedicadas a la enseñanza de Transformaciones. El lugar donde daría sus clases seria la mismísima Aula 1B. Ansiosa y parada delante de la pizarra, miraba todo desde allí, estaba tan feliz que el sueño que tenía había desaparecido completamente, tal como si hubiera dormido unas ocho horas o más.

El aula en sí era grande, y estaba rodeada por grandes ventanas, tenía tres filas de tres escritorios, y aun así quedaba el suficiente espacio para varias jaulas y estanterías, dos pizarras y un escritorio. Nada había cambiado. Estaba tal cual lo tenía McGonagall cuando había sido profesora de esa asignatura.

El despacho se ubicaba justamente al lado del aula, al que se dirigió una vez que se marchó de allí. Abriendo su bolso gris que acababa de llevar, sacó todos los adornos y libros que quería dejar en ese lugar.

Draco por su parte, luego de desayunar lo que le había llevado aquel sucio elfo, bajó las escaleras y fue a su salón de Artes Oscuras.

Un candelabro de hierro colgaba del techo, así como el esqueleto de un dragón. En un extremo del aula se encontraba un proyector que se activaba por arte de magia. También había varios escritorios y mesas, así como grandes ventanales.

Luego, volvió hasta su despacho en el segundo piso. Mirando intrigado sin saber qué cosas le harían falta.

Él no tenía idea sobre como decorarlo, lo único que sabía bien era que amaba el color verde, y quizá unas cuantas cosas de ese color no le vendrían nada mal.

Recordando ex decoraciones de la cantidad de profesores que impartieron esa asignatura en los diferentes años, empezó a descartar. Recordó con tranquilidad. El primero que se le vino a la mente fue la decoración del Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart: un despacho lleno de cuadros y de retratos de él mismo – Rio pensando lo ridículo que había sido. Era obvio que él mismo solía tener su ego muy alto, pero sin duda ese profesor lo había sobrepasado.

Descartando la decoración de Lockhart, pensó en otra, la del Profesor Quirinus Quirrell: un despacho oscuro con animales en jaulas y con armarios llenos de libros y una chimenea siempre encendida… le agradaba la idea de los armarios llenos de libros y la chimenea, pero sin duda no iba a permitirse tener animales desagradables ahí dentro, por más enjaulados que estos estén. Sin saber qué hacer, recordó otro, el de la vieja Dolores Umbridge: un despacho lleno de luz y muy colorido, cuyas paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de gatos que se movían y también estaba lleno de flores rosas. No, definitivamente no, eso hasta lo aterraba con sólo pensarlo. Enojado y con el ceño fruncido, pensó sólo decorarlo con tres chimeneas, quitar aquel escritorio horrible que había para dar paso a uno más lujoso -tal como tenía en la mansión Malfoy- y unas cuantas otras cosas mas sería suficiente.

Luego de un par de minutos, miró su reloj.

-Una hora para que comience el sufrimiento – se dijo agotado, preguntándose una y otra vez si iba a poder ser capaz de lograr todo lo acordado del Proceso Reintegración.


	5. La verdadera razón

Capítulo 5: La verdadera razón

Estaban todos en el gran salón. Los alumnos a partir de segundo año estaban todos allí más que felices por el reencuentro con sus queridos compañeros y amigos.

Tanto Hermione como Draco se encontraban en la mesa alta, acompañados de los demás profesores, la directora y Hagrid. Ambos estaban uno al lado del otro. Hacia un par de minutos habían entrado, provocando que todos los alumnos comenzaran a susurrar en voz baja, mientras que otros más obvios incluso los señalaban con el dedo.

Señalaban, miraban, y ponían cara de completa confusión. Draco trataba de no fruncir su ceño aunque era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Hermione por su parte sonreía incómodamente, ya que a pesar de estar feliz por estar allí, esos dedos no eran para nada agradables, sin contar con la presencia del ex mortífago al lado de ella.

El murmullo de los alumnos fue totalmente interrumpido, cuando los alumnos de primero ingresaron al Gran Comedor acompañados por Filius Flitwick. Algunos sonreían, y otros entraban muy aterrados. Pasando y en silencio, frenaron en una parte, quedando observando la mesa alta, mirándolos a todos ellos.

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts – dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa – En instantes, se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de selección, por los que le pido profundo silencio – en ese momento todos se callaron, siguiendo las órdenes de la vieja bruja– pero pueden festejar cada vez que un alumno sea seleccionado para sus casas – terminado de decir esto, dio una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que muchos alumnos, aunque algunos otros aún seguían confundidos por la presencia de Draco.

El sombrero seleccionador fue alcanzado hasta donde estaba el profesor Flitwick. Sybill Trelawney rápidamente se dirigio a ellos llevando un lindo y alto banco de roble, donde prosiguió a levantar a Flitwick para que este se encargara de irle poniendo el sombrero a cada uno de sus estudiantes.

Inmediatamente, se les ordenó a todos ellos los ingresantes hacer una fila, acomodándose en orden alfabético según su nombre.

Draco miraba aburrido toda la escena, sin duda su idea de despertar a Granger a las cinco de la mañana no había sido tan buena después de todo, ya que luego le costó muchísimo volverse a dormir. Ella, al contrario, observaba todo completamente feliz. Sea donde sea que estuvieran ubicados sus alumnos, ella igual iba a enseñarles, y finalmente todos podrían llevarse bien siguiendo con el plan.

Tanto ella como Draco se habían dado cuenta de cuan tan vacía estaba la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras las demás estaban repletas de alumnos celebrando felices, estos estaban callados, mirando todo indiferentemente, y si había contado bien se podía notar que no eran más de 30 alumnos y todos de diferentes años.

El sombrero como de costumbre, antes de comenzar a seleccionar, cantó una canción compuesta por él en ese mismo momento, acerca de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y las cualidades buscadas por sus respectivas casas, una canción que cambiaba todos los años.

-Vamos Granger, renuncia de una buena vez – le dijo de pronto en suma voz baja a Hermione – estoy seguro que no quieres seguir aquí.

-No lo haré –contestó está también en voz baja dedicándole una mirada furiosa.

Con los labios separados por apenas medio centímetro, Draco siguió fastidiándola.

-No me hagas esto más difícil Granger, puedo hacer esto sin ti – le dijo en un tono donde solo ella parecía escuchar. Ésta queriendo hacer lo mismo, aplicó su misma técnica para responder:

-Esto no se trata de ti – le dijo sin mirarlo – así que cállate Malfoy.

Cuando la canción terminó, la selección comenzó. Para el final habían quedado diez estudiantes en Ravenclaw, ocho en Hufflepuff, ocho también en Gryffindor y nueve en Slytherin.

Era notorio ver como cada alumno era recibido felizmente por más demás casas, exceptuando a Slytherin. A estos les daba lo mismo escuchar que el sombrero seleccionara a alguien para esa casa, de todas formas sabían que no iban a durar ni un mes allí.

Finalmente, el momento había llegado. La vieja bruja volvió a darles a todos una cálida bienvenida, a lo que seguramente ahora vendrían las presentaciones. Draco aún sentía miradas sobre él, muchas, demasiadas.

-¡Bienvenidos un año más, a…! – Comenzó a decir feliz mientras todos le dedicaban una amplia sonrisa - ¡Hogwarts! - En ese momento se pudo sentir como la mayoría comenzó a gritar feliz, celebrando estar de vuelta en casa. Los nuevos miraban confundidos, pero muy alegres – ¡Qué empiece nuestro banquete!

Al terminar de decir esto, inmediatamente las mesas se llenaron de deliciosas comidas, y a pesar de ser tanta, los alumnos comían felices y desesperados, como si esta fuera a terminarse.

Hermione vio de reojo a Draco, éste se encontraba comiendo muy seriamente, como todo un caballero. Se le hacía raro verlo tan tranquilo, ya que ella siempre solía verlo furioso, o con mueca de satisfacción cada vez que la insultaba, incluso parecía una persona… normal.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Admiras mi belleza? – le dijo haciendo justamente la sonrisa asquerosa que ella había pensado.

Lejos de contestar, simplemente cambio la vista de lugar. No quería hacer un escándalo ahí.

Luego de haber comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes, dando paso a los postres.

Terminado esto, McGonagall se paró lo que provocó que todo el castillo quedara en silencio.

—Alumnos – dijo con voz alta - ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo el agrado de hacerles un par de anuncios para este comienzo de año: para comenzar con las cosas básicas, quiero recordarles que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Les informo también que las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso y que los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, todos seguían en silencio, esperando que también anunciaran que hacia un Malfoy allí.

-Y como se habrán dado cuenta – dijo haciendo una pausa. Todos continuaban en completo silencio – este año se han incorporado dos profesores nuevos, ex alumnos de Hogwarts – de pronto muchos murmullos comenzaron nuevamente – Tengo el agrado de informarles que la profesora Hermione Granger, un miembro perteneciente al trio de oro, va a ser su nueva profesora de Transformaciones –Hermione notó muchas sonrisas dedicadas a ella, y a varios hombres levantándole el pulgar – ¡Por lo que le daremos un fuerte aplauso! – Ordenó feliz haciendo que todos obedezcan – sin duda es un honor tener entre nosotros como profesor, al mejor alumno que ha visto Hogwarts en años.

Ahora todas las miradas se posaron nuevamente en Draco, era obvio que ahora seguía él.

-Y por como también están viendo, el Ministerio ha contratado a Draco Malfoy para dictar Artes Oscuras – los murmullos fueron tantos que McGonagall tuvo que pedir silencio – Podemos decir que en el pasado cometió muchos errores de los cuales está arrepentido – Draco tragaba escuchando todo atentamente – Pero el Ministerio considera que las segundas oportunidades deben existir… y yo también.

Draco no aguantaba más la tensión, quería que su presentación terminara lo antes posible. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, tratando nuevamente vez no fruncir el ceño. Hermione lo veía de reojo, pero ella sabía que ese sólo era el principio de la presentación.

-Para informar a quienes son ajenos a lo que está sucediendo, he de decir que me siento apenada de la cantidad de alumnos que han abandonado Hogwarts a causa de quedar en Slytherin – McGonagall respiraba con calma, buscando las palabras justas para describir lo que sucedía de hacía años – No digo que sean unos santos – Su mirada ahora se clavó en Draco – Pero cada año las demás casas los exilian, relacionando a Slytherin con Mortífagos y ex seguidores de Voldemort. Hay dos puntos de vistas muy diferentes en esto, el primero es que se entiende perfectamente que los demás no quieran relacionarse con este tipo de gente por miedo… o rencor, pero el otro punto de vista y no menos importante, es que tampoco debemos permitir que estos niños o jóvenes mayores ubicados en esta casa deban pagar todo lo que sus padres o familias hicieron en el pasado.

Muchos alumnos la escuchaban atentamente, mientras que otros pensaban en sus palabras con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

-Por esta razón, es la que pienso que Draco como muchos hijos de ex Mortífagos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y nosotros somos quienes deben dárselas.

-Vaya, casi me convenzo de que eres buena persona – le dijo en voz baja Hermione

-Muérete – respondió éste, y McGonagall reanudó su conversación.

-Bien – dijo con una sonrisa girando, quedando con la vista fija en ambos – Me imagino que sería bueno que digan algunas palabras antes de mandar a los alumnos a sus dormitorios.

Tanto Hermione como Draco se sorprendieron ante esto, sin duda no se esperaban que debieran presentarse. ¿Acaso el discurso de la directora ya no había sido más que suficiente?

Hermione miró con los ojos sumamente abiertos a Draco, quien se había quedado inmovilizado antes las palabras de la vieja bruja.

-Bueno… - comenzó a decir nerviosa – Cómo ya saben… Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y yo… seré su profesora de Transformaciones – dijo y veía como todos estaban tan callados escuchándola - Pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor, e incluso fui una simple estudiante hace tres meses atrás. – Se mojó los labios con su lengua y miró a Draco, y de nuevo con la vista hacia el frente continúo – Y a pesar de que Draco fue a la casa de Slytherin, ambos nos llevamos – hizo una pausa. Pudo notar como la cara de Draco se transformaba desde atrás – nos llevamos bastante… bien – Vio perfectamente como la mayoría de los estudiantes se sorprendían ante esta noticia – Eso es todo – dijo y bajó la vista inmediatamente. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, haciendo un nuevo silencio en cuestión de segundos esperando que el otro profesor comenzara a hablar.

Con una inhalación profunda y exhalación lenta, Draco tomó la palabra.

-Me enferma ver tan poca cantidad de alumnos en Slytherin – empezó a hablar sin siquiera saludar o presentarse. Los profesores –especialmente Hermione- abrieron enormemente su boca – Espero que los que acabaron de entrar no se acobarden como hicieron los de los años anteriores y sigan aquí en Hogwarts.

Las brujas impactadas no se habían esperado nada de esto, al contrario, imaginaban una presentación tranquila, pero definitivamente no había sido así.

-Es muy estúpido pensar que por tener un pasado oscuro ya no podremos ser nadie en la vida.

McGonagall hubiera interrumpido el discurso, sino era que venía a todos los estudiantes de la cuarta mesa sonreír tan ampliamente.

-Me costará no hacer diferencia con respecto a los puntos – dijo encogiéndose los hombros – pero trataré de ser lo más justo posible.

Con las miradas confundidas, los aplausos llegaron.

Prontamente, McGonagall mandó a los estudiantes a sus dormitorios. Los de primer año acompañados de su correspondiente prefecto.

Las alumnas de séptimo año antes de marcharse, le guiñaron un ojo a Draco, a lo que éste no pudo evitar dar media sonrisa. Hermione reacciono rápidamente a esto.

-No puedes coquetear con alumnas, Malfoy – le dijo frunciendo su ceño, tomando sus cosas para marcharse de allí.

-Son mayores de edad – contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione pudo dormir perfectamente bien, lo que le hacía pensar que Draco seguramente había caído rendido a la cama también.

Antes de alcanzar el sueño, se había quedado pensando un poco en él. No le cerraba el motivo del cual él la quisiera tan lejos de ella. Estaba segura que sus intenciones allí eran otras aparte de limpiar su imagen ¿Por qué le había hasta ofrecido su dinero sino? ¿Y si él estaba tramando algo? No quería verse afectada en caso de que hiciera algo malo en el colegio luego de mostrarse amigable con él en público por más que sea una simple actuación.

-Bienvenidos – fue lo primero que dijo Hermione al entrar al salón y ver a todos los alumnos sentados en completo orden. Ella sabía que era la primera clase de ellos, como la primera vez de ella como profesora.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y seré su profesora de Transformaciones – estaba nerviosa, tanto que su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos.

Acomodando sus grandes libros encima del escritorio, pudo presenciar fácilmente a todos los ojos mirándola fijamente.

-Antes de comenzar con la clase, me gustaría que sepan que son las Transformaciones – comenzó con vos tranquila y firme. Hacía muchísimo tiempo no se sentía de esa manera. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, y el silencio de aquel salón donde lo único que se escuchaba con claridad no era mas que su voz – Para que sepan, las Transformaciones es el arte de cambiar la apariencia y forma de un objeto, o a algún mago en si – Notó como varios se sorprendían ante estas palabras – Este tipo de magia es lo que llamamos Transformación, o… - hizo una pausa captando más la atención – Transfiguración.

Tomando aire lentamente mientras ordenaba en su cabeza las palabras a decir, veía como sus alumnos se sentían interesados en lo que ella estaba explicando. Quizá no iba tan mal después de todo.

Volteando hacía la pizarra y aún con mucha distancia, con su varita enumeró tres condiciones básicas. 1. Concentración – 2. Precisos movimientos de la varita -3. Correcta pronunciación de los hechizos. –Uno debajo del otro-.

-En ésta asignatura van a necesitar de mucha "concentración" - dijo con la mirada nuevamente hacía el frente – También debemos tener "movimientos puntuales/justos/exactos" con la varita si queremos que nuestra transformación funcione, al igual que una "delicada y correcta pronunciación" del hechizo que queramos hacer.

Abriendo su libro, y respirando hondo, siguió.

-¿Algún voluntario que se anime a leer? – dijo esperando a que alguien se ofreciera, y ese alguien no tardó en levantar la mano. Era una chica de Ravenclaw. Hermione la miró y luego bajó su mirada al libro que tenía en sus manos – Bien, todos por favor abran el libro de Guía Principiante para la Transfiguración en la página doce, y tú por favor lee lo dicho por Emeric Switch – le ordenó, brindándole luego una sonrisa final para que ésta alumna no se sintiera tan nerviosa.

-" _cuando se transforma, es importante realizar movimientos firmes y decididos con la varita. No muevas o gires innecesariamente la varita, o la transformación fallará._ "– leyó ésta con voz entrecortada.

* * *

Draco se encontraba sólo en su despacho, con todos los fogones prendidos. No tenía que dictar clases hasta dentro de un par de horas más, por lo que no estaba pendiente del tiempo.

Estaba sentado, mientras giraba pensante su varita con sus manos, con la mirada fija en la puerta de madera de enfrente.

Él tenía una misión allí, y no era limpiar su imagen ni mucho menos, sino encontrar esa cosa tan valiosa que su padre y su madre le habían ordenado para dejar de correr riesgo de muerte.

¿A quién le importaba si aún eran mal vistos en la sociedad? Eso le importaba una mierda, era todo secundario. No era nada en comparación a lo que ellos la habían estado pasando. Si él tuvo que irse al Instituto Durmstrang no fue para evitar el desprecio, sino la muerte, y la razón era simple: Eran "traidores".

Así era como los consideraban todos los familiares de los ex seguidores de Voldemort que ahora se encontraban en Azkaban. Y era comprensible, ya que su padre había sido quien los había delatado para no correr la misma desgracia que ellos luego de la Guerra, y fue culpa de su madre que estos perdieran, mintiendo acerca de la muerte de Potter.

Todos los Malfoys luego de aquello eran vigilados, y cada día que pasaba temían más por su vida.

¿Cómo era posible que todos ellos siguieran con su vida cotidiana sin pagar absolutamente nada? ¿Cómo era qué quedaron en libertad cuando las reuniones de los mortífagos eran en su misma mansión? Todo esto se preguntaban los familiares de los ex Mortífagos encarcelados, sintiéndose completamente traicionados.

Mientras él estudiaba lejos en Durmstrang, un día de intensa lluvia, éstos habían aparecido en su Mansión manifestándose -hijos, sobrinos, hermanos, etc. todos con rostros tapados- queriendo tomar la vida de sus padres, pero en ese momento su madre habló, dejando impactados a todos en el lugar, inclusive a Lucius, su padre.

Si ellos querían vengarse por lo ocurrido con sus familiares, ella tenía un plan para sacarlos de Azkaban, con el trato de dejar con vida a toda su familia. Ella sabía algo que Bellatrix le había prometido nunca decir, algo que su hermana le había contado sin querer unos días antes de morir, y al parecer era el único remedio que le quedaba. Ella lloraba al lado de su marido quien ya se notaba rendido, mirando el suelo, no queriendo derramar una sola lagrima. Simplemente había una manera de sacarlos de allí, y sin que ninguno de ellos se vea relacionado.

Ella sabía que día que Bellatrix había ido en busca de Luna a su casa junto a otros mortífagos, habían torturado a su padre Xenophilius Lovegood con legeremancia. Luego de mandar a los otros mortífagos a capturarla, Bellatrix no estaba muy contenta con sólo tener en sus manos a su pequeña hija, por lo que pensó que sería bastante interesante leer la mente de aquél mago un momento más, sólo para seguir explorando, así que luego de unos cuantos _Legeremens_ , ésta pudo saber la existencia de un gran objeto:

 _Un reloj paratiempo_

Sabía que Bellatrix se lo había dicho confiando en que ella nunca diría nada, pero era lo único que le quedaba para salvar a su familia. Según ella, el _cómo_ llegar a aquél reloj estaba detallado en algún libro, guardado por el mismísimo Dumbledore en el castillo, pero encontrarlo no sería cosa sencilla, más si el viejo ex director se había encargado de dejarlo bien oculto. Sólo alguien bienvenido en el Hogwarts, con mucho tiempo disponible y el permiso de merodear sin ser interrumpido podría llegar a encontrarlo, y quizá su hijo aun tendría chance con eso.

 _Su propio hijo._

Draco dejando la varita en el escritorio, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, levantando sus brazos y manos para agarrarse fuertemente de la cabeza. ¿Por qué de nuevo él era usado para algo así?

Enojado y cada vez agarrándose más fuerte, sentía profundas ganas de gritar. Recordaba tan sólo como en el pasado, debió ser él quien fue elegido para hacer entrar a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts, también con la misión de matar a su ex Director. Y ahora, luego de ser perdonado, debía encontrar aquél objeto y así liberar a todos de esas asquerosas celdas.

Ellos eran asesinos, crueles, y por más que su familia Malfoy los haya delatado, estos no tenían por qué salir de allí.

Ir al Ministerio y solicitar el puesto le había costado horrores, pero el buen Ministro de Magia luego de tanto insistir pensó que sería bueno darle una oportunidad y era por esa misma razón que él ahora se encontraba allí. Había pensado en actuar fríamente, era obvio que nadie iba a estar pendiente de él dentro del Castillo, y en caso de que alguien lo siguiera, engañarlo sería cosa fácil, pero todos estos planes se le habían caído abajo, cuando se enteró qué otra profesora iba a trabajar allí con él.

 _Granger_

Ellos no se habían vuelto a ver después de la Guerra, aunque si mal no recordaba, quizá en algún Juicio también, pero tenía muy borrada esa pequeña parte de su vida como para poderlo confirmar con seguridad.

Sabía que ella no iba a confiar en él, que lo seguiría, y que jamás creería en sus palabras, ya que no era alguien fácil de engañar. Debía hacer algo, pero su primer plan de ofrecerle dinero había fracasado. ¿Y si la hacía renunciar? Ese era su otro plan: fastidiarla, hacerla enojar hasta que explotara, y se dirigiera al despacho de la directora a presentar su renuncia.

Draco se paró de golpe, y se dirigió a uno de los fogones para calentar sus manos, mientras fuego comenzó a reflejarse en aquellos ojos grises. Hubiera seguido ahí si no era porque estaban llamando a su puerta. Con un suspiro y sin ganas de atender a nadie a esa hora de la mañana, no le quedó más opción.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Draco levantando una ceja, al ver que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Hermione.

-Malfoy – dijo ésta pronunciando su apellido con poca simpatía – Quiero que conversemos – siguió firme.

-Lárgate de aquí – dijo Draco, volteándose para volver a entrar a su despacho, no sin antes empujando con fuerza la puerta para cerrarla, pero ésta antes de que cerrara por completo, la volvió a abrir y fue tras él.

-¿Tanto es pedir tener una conversación civilizada, Malfoy? – Ahora el tono de su voz era más alto.

Draco volvió a verla, casi peor que ella.

-¿Quién te crees Granger para entrar así? ¿Acaso no te di a entender que me importaba una mierda que quisieras hablar conmigo? Vete de aquí – le ordenó. No quería hablar con nadie, ni menos con ella qué era la culpable de hacerle su misión más difícil.

Hermione atónita, sin poder creer la situación no quería perder la conversación.

-¿Te enojas por entrar? ¡Ya me habías abierto! ¡Peor es que alguien vaya a despertarte a las cinco de la mañana sólo por estar aburrido!

Draco con el ceño fruncido, sacó su varita y la apunto hacia ella en cuestión de segundos.

-Parece que ya extrañas que haga eso – le contestó – Dime que quieres y lárgate – Dicho esto, volvió a bajar la varita y a darle la espalda. Hermione seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mordiendo su labio y respirando hondo, quiso empezar a decirle lo que ella había estado pensando.

-Mira Malfoy, McGonagall me ha pedido que te dijera que todos los jueves debemos reunirnos, para pensar sobre las actividades del viernes siguiente, y definitivamente no vamos a lograrlo si te sigues comportando de esta manera tan infantil – le dijo ésta seriamente, pero ya en un tono más tranquilo. Estaba tan solo a un par de metros de él, y pudo notar perfectamente cuando los hombros de aquél sujeto lejos de estar caídos mostrando despreocupación, estaban rectos, haciendo notar su enfado.

-¿Acaso la vieja no tiene otras tareas estúpidas que dar? – le contestó aún de espaldas, Hermione bajó la mirada. Pelear con él cada vez que dijera groserías sobre alguien era en vano - ¿Por qué querría tener reuniones contigo? – le dijo ahora volteándose, mostrando la cara de asco que tenía encima – Me importa una mierda las clases de los viernes Granger, yo haré por mi parte clases de consulta por un lado, y no me interesa lo que vayas a hacer tú – terminó por decir firme, como si nada pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Hermione aún con la mirada baja, frunció el ceño y levantó su vista para hacer un cruce de ojos.

-Los viernes es donde más debemos mostrar que nos llevamos bien ¡Estúpido! – Le gritó ya sin paciencia – ¡Tenemos tres horas con los cuarenta alumnos! – Dicho esto, se acercó un poco a él - ¿Tanto me odias que no puedes siquiera fingir que nos llevamos bien? ¿Tanto es tu odio que no puedes tener una maldita reunión para programar algo juntos? ¡No lo hago por ti! ¡Lo hago por ellos! ¡Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!

Draco lejos de alejarse de ella quien parecía cada vez más cerca, la arrastró hacia una pared poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros con suma fuerza.

-¿¡QUE MALDITA PARTE DE QUE TE ALEJES DE MI NO TE QUEDÓ CLARA!? – la zamarreó apretándola cada vez más – LO QUE ME DIGA ESA VIEJA ME IMPORTA UN COMINO, ¡Y TÚ TAMBIEN!

Draco la soltó con brusquedad, se volvió a alejar de ésta sumamente enfurecido. Hermione con los hombros dolidos, y los ojos humedecidos, bajó la mirada, quería hablar pero su voz le temblaba.

-¿Qué hice para que me odiaras tanto? Eres tan estúpido Malfoy… eres tan ridícul… - Comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió.

-Existir – le dijo también en un tono más bajo de voz.

Arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero sin dejar que ella se diera cuenta de eso, quedó pensante.

Definitivamente por un año entero tenían que dar clases juntos todos los viernes, por lo tanto las reuniones iban a ser sumamente necesarias. La odiaba, de eso no había duda, y más iba a odiar saber que pasaría ratos de los jueves a solas con ella, y los viernes con ella y 40 molestos alumnos más. Con un suspiro de rendición, volteó a verla.

-Arma tú el horario del jueves – le dijo más tranquilo – Yo tengo clases hasta las nueve de la tarde - Vio como ésta asistió con la cabeza, y siguió – Aceptaré esas estúpidas reuniones, y llevarnos bien enfrente de gente, pero créeme que eso nunca hará que sienta afecto por ti como para dejar de odiarte.

-No busco ninguna clase de amistad contigo Malfoy, más que la de un simple colega – le dijo con la vista fija en él, y sin esperar más respuesta, buscó la puerta para marcharse de allí.

* * *

Hermione salió rápidamente de allí, aún sentía doloridos los hombros ante la fuerza de él. Pudo notar claramente el odio que tenía hacia ella reflejados en aquellos ojos grises.

Yéndose rápidamente a su despacho para evitar cruzarse con alguien, llegó y no dudó en cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

Por fin estaba allí, sola. Tirándose sobre su cama boca abajo, puso la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

 _Lo odiaba_

Pero todo indicaba que él más a ella. Pero… ¿Por qué? Ella tenía razones y eran simples. Él vivía molestándola del primer día que la conoció, siempre haciéndola sentir inferior en todos los sentidos, haciéndola enojar, gritar, y parecía siempre disfrutarlo, él la denigraba como nadie más lo había hecho en su vida, pero… ¿A qué se debía todo eso si ya no era cuestión de sangre? Recordaba la palabra "Existir" sin encontrarle sentido alguno.

Sentándose en su cama, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, Al menos había logrado que éste aceptara las reuniones semanales. Sin duda, no iba a permitir que él le arruinara el día, claro que no. Menos una persona que la odiaba simplemente porque si, una persona que había seguido a Voldemort, una persona que había tenido mucho que ver con la muerte de Dumbledore, una persona… de la que simplemente no confiaba.


	6. Jueves

Capítulo 6: Jueves

Los días habían pasado volando, tanto que el jueves ya había llegado y eso significaba tener una "reunión".

Las clases de Hermione cada vez fluían mejor y ya estaba lejos de sentirse como el primer día. Por su parte Draco tenía una buena organización en cuanto a la enseñanza sus alumnos, por lo que era raro que alguno tenga alguna duda luego de que él explicara cierto tema o hechizo en específico.

A pesar de su pasado, él se sentía respetado por sus alumnos -aunque sospechaba en que quizá sólo se tratase de tenerle miedo- lo que llevaba a que ninguno se animara a hacerle preguntas como le hacían a Hermione acerca de la Guerra o su ayuda a Harry Potter, incluso hasta su relación con Malfoy -cosa que aún muchos dudaban de que sea cierto, sobre todo alumnos de cuarto y quinto año-. Pero aunque nadie se animara a hacerle esas preguntas a Draco, no significaba que no murieran por hacerlo.

Ambos trabajaban todo el día, levantándose muy temprano y acostándose bastante tarde. Hermione quién le costaba conciliar el sueño, luego de tanto trabajo, eso había cambiado completamente y ahora hasta se desmayaba en su cama en cuando pisaba su habitación.

Ambos no se habían vuelto a ver desde esa vez que ella le había propuesto las reuniones y él la había zamarreado fuertemente en su despacho. Pero por suerte había logrado que él aceptara, y finalmente ese día había llegado.

Desafortunadamente muy rápido.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama, donde por primera vez luego de tantos días se había detenido a pensar en ella, en su vida, en Ron…

Se sentía mal, no quería pensar en él para evitar sentirse culpable de lo que le había hecho, pero ya no podía aguantar más… él la amaba y ella también correspondía a sus sentimientos, por lo que pensaba que quizá sí tendría que haberle dado una oportunidad a una relación a distancia.

Tirándose hacia atrás quedando tendida sobre su cama, miró el techo dando un profundo suspiro.

Recordaba… recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a él desde el primer día que lo conoció, hasta el último cuando él la besó -aunque no estaba segura que pueda llamarse beso a eso-. Mojándose los labios con su lengua, intentaba recordarlo pero no podía. Sin duda, se arrepentía de no haberlo dejado seguir.

Mirando a su alrededor, se sentía más culpable por lo que había cambiado a Ron. Lo había cambiado por un plan, por un engaño a la sociedad, por Malfoy… Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza recordó cuando éste la maltrató, y todas las otras veces que habían discutido.

Pensar en él la hizo automáticamente mirar su reloj, y si… eran las cinco de la tarde, y de seis a ocho tenía clases con alumnos de tercer año, pero Malfoy recién se desocupaba a las nueve, por lo que tendría otra hora libre antes de ir con él.

* * *

Draco trabajaba sin parar, sintiéndose todos esos días peor que cuando estaba en época de pruebas y exámenes. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tan dura era la vida de un profesor, aunque se sentía orgulloso tener todo bajo control.

No había pensado en su misión, ni en Granger ni en nadie, sólo en sus deberes profesionales.

Al igual que Hermione, se tiró sobre su cama. Sabía que ese día era jueves y que ese mismo día debía verla, pero definitivamente no quería. Aunque quizá si evitaba las discusiones, todo podía terminar más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Pero no. Definitivamente no. Él disfrutaba hacerla rabiar, hacerla enojar, y por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que era lo que más le distraía hacer allí en el Castillo. Luego de tanta rutina, sólo eso hacía elevar sus energías al máximo, y ver la cara de ella ante todas las crueles palabras que él le decía definitivamente lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Viéndolo de esa manera, quizá la llegada del jueves no era tan mala después de todo.

Allí acostado, dio media sonrisa de costado. ¿Con que sería bueno hacerla rabiar hoy?

Debía aprovechar, y luego de librarse de ella comenzaría con su búsqueda que lo llevara al maldito reloj, aunque aún no sabía por dónde empezar.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Draco había terminado de dictar sus clases, pero aún no había rastros de Granger allí. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Había sido toda una mentira para que él se quedara despierto esperando?

Finalmente la puerta sonó, Draco enfurecido fue a abrir, sabiendo perfectamente quien estaba detrás de ella. Estaba harto de esperar, y los ojos se le cerraban. Había hecho un esfuerzo enorme para no caer rendido en la cama, o en cualquier lado para dormir.

-Pasa – le dijo asquerosamente cuando vio a Hermione detrás de la puerta con un tono de asco – Creí que te había dicho que ya estaría desocupado a las nueve, no a las once de la noche Granger.

-Lo lamento – contestó ésta poniendo varios libros encima del escritorio de éste – Buscaba información – terminó por decir levantando las cejas, pero evitando verlo a él, quien suponía que fruncía el ceño como siempre.

-¿Buscabas qué? – dijo acercándose y de mal modo – No pienso leer nada de eso, mejor dime que planeas hacer mañana y lárgate de aquí, necesito dormir.

Hermione de espaldas a él, suspiró cansadamente.

-Yo también necesitaba dormir cuando apareciste a las cinco de la mañana, Malfoy – dijo volteándolo a ver. Draco puso los ojos en blancos, sólo deseando que ella se fuera de allí.

-¿Sigues con esa mierda? – Le dijo enojado – Te juro por el alma de Salazar que si no te apuras, esas cosas sucederán más seguido de ahora en adelante.

Hermione dando una mueca, se sentó en el asiento de enfrente de él, quien la miraba con todo el odio que podría existir en el mundo.

-Mira – le dijo abriendo un libro por la mitad.

-¿Que mierda se supone que quieras que vea?

-¿Es que no puedes si quiera estar dos segundos sin decir groserías Malfoy? – contestó enojada. Draco con una mueca se acercó. Quería terminar esa reunión lo antes posible.

Hermione le apuntó con el dedo un párrafo. Era exactamente la página ciento treinta y tres del libro, que hablaba sobre las relaciones de las Artes Oscuras y las transformaciones.

Draco siguió su dedo, y acercándose aún más comenzó a leer lo indicado. Era un libro bastante grande, y la redacción era buena y para nada confusa. Le gustaba sea quien sea el autor.

-Planeo que podríamos hacer dos horas de consultas al mismo tiempo. Tu por tu parte estarás con aquellos que tengas dudas en Artes Oscuras y yo me quedaré con los de tengan dudas en Transformaciones – dijo explicándole – y en la hora restante, podríamos enseñarles a los alumnos como combinar ambas asignaturas, haciendo alguna actividad especial ¿Qué te parece? – terminó por decirle sentada en la silla, con el libro abierto sobre el escritorio.

Él estaba parado con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de ésta. Hermione levantó su cabeza para ver la reacción de su cara, pero al levantarla sólo notó la poca distancia que había de su rostro al de él, quien leía completamente concentrado.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan suave se veía su piel. Podía observar unas pequeñas y rojizas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, resaltando ante tan pálida tez. Pensó que nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, mientras notaba como sus ojos grises iban de una parte a otra leyendo aquél texto que ella le había mostrado. Estaba concentrado, tranquilo, y si ella nunca lo hubiera conocido, diría que hasta parecía ser buena persona.

Draco terminó de leer, y cuando giró su cabeza de costado para verla a ella, se percató que ésta ya estaba con sus ojos puestos sobre él.

-¿Perdiste algo en mi cara Granger? – le preguntó levantando una ceja.

Hermione nerviosa, salió del trance.

-No – le dijo acomodándose en la silla – sólo comprobaba tu reacción al ver si te interesaba lo que te estaba proponiendo.

Draco se alejó con suma naturalidad y encogió los hombros.

-Me parece bien – contestó simplemente – pero pienso que mejor sería dejar las consultas una hora, y las siguientes dos para las actividades. Supongo que sus dudas no son muchas y que esto les agradaría más.

-Claro – le dijo está levantando las cejas – Supongo que eso es mejor.

Hubo un silencio, donde ambos se dieron cuenta que era la primera vez que se preguntaban y contestaban bien en la vida.

Mientras Hermione por primera vez se sentía a gusto estando con él, éste se sentía enojado consigo mismo: ¿Cómo no la estaba haciendo rabiar como siempre? ¿Por qué demonios le había contestado bien? Sin dudas, eso no podría seguir así. Pensante, se dio cuenta que eso no era lo planeado, él debía maltratarla, no tener una conversación cálida, no… de ninguna manera.

-Bien, lárgate… -le ordenó de pronto Draco - ¿No crees que es suficiente lo de mañana para que aun sigas aquí?

Hermione lejos de alterarse, simplemente se paró de la silla y tomó los libros con sus manos.

Esto hizo que él frunciera el ceño. ¿Por qué ella actuaba tan natural como si lo que le dijera él no le afectara? Eso estaba mal, quizá no estaba siendo lo suficientemente malvado con ella.

-Malfoy, para que sepas… McGonagall me ha dicho que a partir de la próxima semana debemos presentar un informe todos los jueves de un mínimo de veinte hojas – dijo abriendo la puerta para marcharse de allí.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo este enojado - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Maldición, que estúpida vieja.

-Porque sabía que reaccionarias así- Contestó ésta a punto de irse. Pero él no quería que se vaya, no debía irse así de tranquila como si nada.

Sin pensarlo, la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y la acercó a él, pero ésta se soltó bruscamente.

-Creí que te daba asco tocarme - le dijo sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

Draco no sabía porque la había agarrado ni acercado a él, pero no podía dejar que se fuera tan calmada.

-Ahora mismo desinfectaré el Despacho y me bañaré Granger, no vaya a ser cosa que contraiga alguna enfermedad incurable - le dijo frunciendo el ceño

Hermione lo miraba confundida.

-Dime qué quieres- le dijo en voz baja aun debajo del marco de la puerta. Pero Draco no sabía qué demonios contestar. Definitivamente el sueño le estaba afectando.

-No vuelvas a llegar tarde, o juro que te… - Comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Mataré?– dijo completando la frase con un tono irónico – Bien, Malfoy – Terminó por decir y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Hermione aún confusa se dirigía a su habitación. A pesar de todo, esa había sido la conversación más calmada que habían tenido ambos. Había conocido otro lado de él. Había podido apreciar cómo la había quedado esperando dos horas a pesar del sueño que éste le había dicho que tenía, cómo se veía concentrado, y cómo le había podido llegar a contestar tranquilamente. ¿De veras ese era Malfoy? Viéndolo así quizá no iban a ser tan malas las reuniones de los jueves. Pero eso no era suficiente y ella no iba a bajar la Guardia. Aún sospechaba que él planeaba algo.

Moría de ganas de contárselo a Harry y a Ron, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la carta sea interceptada por alguien, y se arruinara el plan.

Sentada en su cama dio media sonrisa. Era obvio que Malfoy simplemente había estado más tranquilo culpa del sueño.

Pensaba

¿Qué estaría haciendo Ron en ese momento? ¿Cómo iría la relación de Ginny y Harry? Su gato… ¿Estaría bien? ¿La extrañaría?

No alcanzó a pensar mucho más, cuando cayó rendida en un sueño muy profundo.

* * *

Luego de que Granger se fuera de su despacho, Draco se acomodó bien su túnica y también se marchó de allí. No sabía a donde debía ir, ni por dónde empezar a investigar. Tampoco tenía idea de qué cosa buscar. ¿Sería cierto lo del libro? ¿Y si directamente encontraba el reloj?

Sin conocer el rumbo, pensó que lo ideal sería recopilar un poco de información. Debía haber algo en alguna parte, y la sección prohibida fue su primera opción.

Aún tenía mucho sueño, pero al dormir las pesadillas se apoderaban de él, haciéndolo despertar asustado, acelerado y sudado. Eso sin duda lo terminaba dejando más cansado.

- _Lumos_ – dijo encendiendo una luz desde la punta de su varita, marchando ante tan oscuros y fríos pasillos.

Mientras caminaba, podía sentir el profundo silencio del Castillo. Sin duda, su madre había tenido razón: con la confianza del Ministerio y de la vieja de McGonagall, él podía merodear serenamente por el colegio.

Cuando llegó a la Biblioteca en completo silencio, se dirigió directamente a la Sección Prohibida. Ahí debía de haber algo, estaba seguro de eso.

Tras una búsqueda de aproximadamente dos horas, el sueño se apoderó de él, así que sin haber encontrado absolutamente nada marchó de nuevo a su habitación.

* * *

Hermione despertó bien descansada, sabía que ese día iba a ser larguísimo, y que iba a pasar un mínimo de tres horas con Malfoy. ¿Cómo iba a poder sobrevivir a eso?

En pocos minutos, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha de agua caliente que corría con suma potencia. Comenzó a masajear sus ojos mientras se empapaban completamente. Suspiraba. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar qué iba a ser de ellos luego de que terminara ese día.

¿Iba a poder fingir bien delante de todos los alumnos que se llevaba bien con él? Eso era prácticamente imposible, ellos eran demasiado opuestos.

Mientras desayunaba en el comedor, veía lo mismo de todas las mañanas: Un elfo desapareciendo con una bandeja de desayuno, y regresando a los segundos ya sin nada en las manos.

Aún era temprano, así que pasar por la biblioteca quizá no era mala idea. Al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó de su silla, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Profesora Granger – dijo, haciendo que Hermione volteé inmediatamente. Era McGonagall.

-Buenos días – contestó ésta con una sonrisa amigable, pero un tanto nerviosa.

-Buenos días – contestó ésta devolviendo aquel gesto – Quisiera saber… ¿Cómo anda su relación con el joven Malfoy? – preguntó curiosa, haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera.

-Bien – dijo sabiendo que esa respuesta no era del todo sincera. No le quería hablar acerca de las amenazas de él, o de los maltratos que había recibido de su parte, como tampoco cuando le ofreció dinero para que renunciara, o que sospechaba que planeaba algo estando ahí.

-¿De veras? – Preguntó ésta dudando de aquello – De ser así me alegro. Espero que hoy puedan… hacer bien su trabajo.

-Haremos lo mejor posible – Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.


	7. ¿Celoso yo?

Capítulo 7: ¿Celoso yo?

Draco como todos los días, había desayunado en su despacho la bandeja que le había llevado aquél sucio elfo.

No le inquietaba saber que la noche anterior no había hallado absolutamente nada, era imposible recaudar información en tan poco tiempo.

Yendo a su calendario colgado en la pared de su dormitorio, vio el día que era: Si… Viernes, Siete de Septiembre. Cerrando sus ojos aunque no con tanta fuerza, algo le dijo que iba a odiar ese día de ahora en adelante.

Fue hacía su baño privado, y se quedó viendo al espejo que había arriba del lavamanos, con sus manos apoyadas en este último. Aún tenía ojeras, y le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, simplemente no había dormido para nada bien. Haciendo memoria, sabía que había soñado con sangre… pero no cualquier tipo de sangre; sino que pura… perteneciente a sus padres. Esto le helaba la piel. Las pesadillas últimamente se habían apoderado completamente de él.

Cuando se hicieron las dos de la tarde, éste se dirigió al aula de Transformaciones donde darían la clase especial.

Caminando con superioridad, le hacía gracia ver como los alumnos le daban paso cuando este pasaba cerca de ellos.

Al entrar, sólo pudo ver a Hermione allí, acomodando unos cuantos libros viejos. ¿Es qué no sabía hacer otra cosa?

-Vaya… Miren a quién tenemos aquí – dijo al entrar, con un tono mordaz – ¡La famosa Granger!

-Compórtate Malfoy – contestó ésta frunciendo el ceño – Pronto comenzarán a venir los alumnos.

-Claro, me debo comportar al lado de la célebre estrella– dijo aún con tono de burla encogiendo los hombros – Perdóneme usted… sobrevalorada gloriosa, prestigiosa, "salvadora" del mundo mágico.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, y buscando su mirada para contestarle lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza, quedó asustada ante lo que vio.

-Malfoy – dijo acercándose – tus ojos – sin duda se preocupó, e inconscientemente estaba llevando su mano hasta la cara de él, pero Draco sin dudarlo se echó hacia atrás rápidamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? maldita perra – le preguntó enfadado

-Yo… - comenzó a justificarse, pero aún mostraba preocupación - ¿Por qué tienes los ojos así? ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?

-No te metas en mis mierdas, Granger – Contestó éste sumamente enfurecido, y antes de poder decir más, en plena discusión, los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar al salón, por lo que ambos dieron por finalizado el tema.

Draco tranquilamente, se alejó y se sentó encima del escritorio, justamente al lado de los libros de Hermione. Ésta lo miró confusa, y fue ella quien se paró delante de los cuarenta alumnos que tomaban asiento.

Los notaba diferentes, no eran los mismos alumnos a los que ella le había enseñado en la semana. No. Estos estaban más serios ¿La presencia de Malfoy tendría que ver con eso? La respuesta parecía obvia.

-Buenos días – comenzó a decir, mientras percibía el silencio total que había allí – Bienvenidos a la primer clase especial – Siguió diciendo, y al igual que el primer día sintió que los nervios volvían. Tener a Malfoy allí los había cambiado completamente a todos.

Los alumnos veían extrañados. ¿Por qué habían profesores de diferentes asignaturas allí?

-En esta clase, vamos a dividirnos y a resolver las dudas que a ustedes le quedaron en la semana – comenzó a explicar. Draco indiferente jugaba con su varita con completa seriedad – Por lo que les voy a pedir que quienes tengan dudas en Artes oscuras vayan con su Profesor Malfoy, y que quienes tengan dudas en Transformaciones se queden conmigo. Dividiremos el salón en dos partes – aún nerviosa, respiraba entrecortada – Y aquellos que tengan consultas en las dos asignaturas, pueden intercambiarse de lado cuando terminen alguna – Terminado de explicar, miró a Malfoy para ver si él quisiera aportar algo, pero para su sorpresa ni siquiera la miró - ¿Quieres agregar algo? – le preguntó queriendo sonar lo más amigable posible. Draco la miró de reojo.

-Claro querida "amiga" Granger – le contestó cáusticamente – Aunque dudo que mis alumnos no estén al día – inmediatamente dio media sonrisa, dejando a Hermione atónita. ¿De veras no se había retrasado ni siquiera un poco enseñándoles a cuarenta alumnos? Antes de dejarla hablar, éste se paró del escritorio – Acomódense – ordenó estrictamente.

Los alumnos aun conservado el orden, se fueron acomodando en las dos partes del salón. Draco definitivamente tenía razón: con él sólo habían ido tres alumnos, mientras Hermione se había quedado con el resto.

Sin duda eso era impresionante. La organización de él era divinamente perfecta.

Hermione tratando de disimular su enojo, comenzó a resolver las dudas de sus alumnos, y para su sorpresa a todos le costaba lo mismo: _Cerilla a aguja_ , pensándolo bien, con sólo una hora no bastaría para que todos lo aprendan perfectamente, por lo que al tener a casi todos los alumnos con ella simplemente cambió el hechizo.

-Por favor, bajen sus varitas- ordenó y todos obedecieron, cansados de no obtener resultados – Para la siguiente actividad deben aprender un conjuro, por lo que dejaremos éste hechizo a un lado y lo veremos profundamente la próxima clase – los estudiantes escuchaban atentamente – éste se llama _Orchideus_ , y su pronunciación es algo como: "or-KID-ee-us" – dijo articulando bien cada sílaba. Automáticamente hizo un movimiento circular en el aire con la varita, creando un ramo de flores desde la punta de ésta. Los alumnos asombrados, comenzaron a practicarlo.

Diez minutos más tarde, los tres alumnos que estaban con Draco se dirigieron con Hermione.

-Vaya Granger, tienes a todos los alumnos contigo – dijo provocándola con media sonrisa – Simplemente considero que esta clase especial bastaría solo contigo.

Hermione trataba de no fruncir el ceño, aunque moría por hacerlo.

-Mis alumnos ya aprendieron perfectamente todo lo de la semana – siguió diciendo orgulloso – Me llega hasta dar "pena" ver que tú estás en una situación completamente diferente a la mía.

Hermione lejos de creerle, le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, pero luego al llevar la vista al frente se percató que todos los veían asombrados, dejándola completamente espantada.

-¡Eres tan buen profesor, Malfoy! – le dijo de pronto con un tono de completa felicidad – ¡Me encantaría que me des unos consejos sobre cómo lo haces tan bien! – Siguió diciendo exageradamente alegre. Draco horrorizado entendió a qué se debía aquella actuación, pero sin duda no sabía qué contestar ni nada por el estilo.

-Claro, querida amiga Granger – dijo, tratando que no saliera el tono irónico entremedio – Sabes que me en-can-ta poder ayudarte en lo que quieras – terminó de decir, pero para colmo, a Hermione esto le causó mucha risa. Simplemente pensó que nunca estas palabras de él fueran a salir de su boca, y menos de dirigirse a ella.

La bruja estaba segura que Draco rezaba para que la conversación no siguiera, pero ella no se lo iba a hacer tan fácil. Simplemente nunca se iba a olvidar de ese día. Le agradaba verlo así, y definitivamente él se la debía luego de todo lo que le había hecho anteriormente.

-Gracias por el libro que me prestaste, Malfoy – siguió diciendo y mintiendo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Draco se moría por dentro. Sabía que luego él se vengaría pero todo eso valía la pena – Es realmente muy bueno. Y mira – dijo señalando una bufanda color bordó – traje la bufanda que el otro día dijiste que me quedaba bien, ¿lo recuerdas? – le preguntó, y Draco abrió enormemente sus ojos.

-Las pagarás muy duro perra sucia – dijo por lo bajo, y Hermione le hizo un gesto de no haber escuchado - Claro - contestó ahora elevando más la voz - una bufanda así, sólo podría verse bien en ti - respondió desafiante, dejándola confusa no sabiendo bien si se trataba de un halago o todo lo contrario.

Los alumnos comenzaron a reír disimuladamente, como si presenciaran una escena de amor.

Hermione y Draco se miraron horrorizados. No. No podían dejar que sus alumnos pensarán que ellos estaban involucrados sentimentalmente, de ninguna manera.

Desesperados y muy nerviosos no sabiendo que decir, el mago rompió el silencio entre ambos.

-Deberías leer también el libro que le presté a tu novio Weasley - dijo fingiendo no saber que los alumnos escuchaban, resaltando que ésta ya estaba con alguien – ese también es muy bueno.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi novio, Malfoy - contestó Hermione, pero ahora en vez de dejar que él responda, un alumno desconocido lo hizo.

-Está celoso - dijo haciendo que todo el salón riera a carcajadas, dejando roja como un tomate a la bruja y a Draco con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién dijo eso? - preguntó enojado pero nadie respondió - No estoy celoso – expuso ensanchando su nariz con el ceño fruncido - Somos amigos, estúpidos - volteando y mirando a todos los estudiantes, una fuerte voz salió de su boca - ¡terminen el maldito conjuro! - ordenó enfurecido - ¡les quedan veinte minutos!

Draco tomó a la bruja por la túnica y la arrastró hacia afuera. Hermione se intentaba librar disimuladamente, pero el esfuerzo era en vano.

Dejando a todos los alumnos practicando dentro, el mago soltó con brusquedad a la bruja contra la pared.

-Escúchame maldita - le dijo en un tono de voz que sólo ambos podían oír - ¿Qué planeas? ¿Se puede saber?

Hermione apoyada contra la pared, le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Qué planeo yo? - preguntó extrañada- Mejor es saber qué planeas tú, tratando a los alumnos de esa forma.

-Será mejor que hagas algo para que todos esos idiotas dejen de creer que estoy celoso de ti - se acercó mirándola con los ojos fijos grises como piedra - mi padre me desheredaría si escuchara alguna estupidez así. Como si me interesaras tú o el pobretón ese.

Hermione lo miraba de la misma manera. No iba a ser ella quien cortara el contacto visual.

-¿Disculpa? - dijo elevando un poco más la voz - ¿Acaso te crees superior por la riqueza de tu familia? ¡Al menos los Weasley son más felices y queridos que todos ustedes! ¡Y eso créeme… que no se compra con nada!

-¿De veras te atreves a hablar de familias de Magos, perra asquerosa? ¡Tener familiares muggles es lo que no se puede cambiar por nada, por más que pagues una fortuna!

Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle, pero de pronto un alumno salió del salón y se paró enfrente de ellos.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? - preguntó dándose cuenta que había interrumpido algo.

-Ve - contestó Hermione y Draco desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Tranquilo Malfoy - dijo enojada - Ni siquiera El Profeta se animaría a creer algo así, pero ni creas que yo haré algo para cambiar lo que los alumnos piensen, ya te estoy ayudando más de lo que nunca pensé ser capaz - dicho esto, volteó para reingresar al aula.

-Después no digas que no te advertí - le contestó Draco por detrás, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró.

Ambos entraron nuevamente, pero se ignoraron hasta que las tres se hicieron, y según lo acordado ya debería comenzar la actividad de combinación de asignaturas.

-¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó Hermione a Draco, luego de no haberle dirigido la palabra desde que habían discutido. Draco simplemente la vio de reojo.

-Atención – pidió de pronto el mago y todos alzaron su cabeza para verlo – Cómo vimos en la clase anterior, el maleficio Flipendo o también conocido como el maleficio rechazo puede ser usado para repeler físicamente a un oponente, derribar un objeto, destruir objetos frágiles y activar interruptores mágicamente encantados, pero nosotros por ahora sólo nos enfocaremos en derribar un objeto, por lo que en estas dos horas deberán hacer -cada uno- una transformación como la de _cerilla a aguja_ o la de _Orchideus_ encima de su mesa, y derribarlo al suelo, o destruirlo con un _Flipendo_.

Hermione observaba a Draco, efectivamente la docencia le quedaba bien, de eso no había duda.

En las siguientes horas, los alumnos transformaban y destruían objetos. A pesar de que al principio parecía costarle bastante, luego de tanta práctica ya se les hacía más sencillo, y hasta parecían disfrutarlo. El clima del aula se había vuelto mucho más cálido y alegre.

Hermione observaba todo con una amplia sonrisa.

 _Lo estaban haciendo bien._

Los alumnos reían y se ayudaban entre sí, ignorando a qué casa pertenecía cada uno. Todos se llevaban casi perfectamente bien.

 _Menos ellos dos._

Casi con las tres horas de clases cumplidas, todos muy cansados se habían vuelto a sentar a petición de Hermione.

Estaban sudando, pero felices, inhalaban y exhalaban cansadamente. Eran alumnos de primer año, y ambos profesores estaban seguros que la felicidad se debía a que era la primera vez que utilizaban magia de esa forma, y más encima combinada. ¿Sería esa a partir de ahora su clase preferida?

Draco también mostraba comodidad estando allí presenciando todo muy satisfecho, pero en ese momento de completa tranquilidad, tambien había estado pensando alguna clase de venganza, no costándole mucho recordar algo que seguramente a la bruja le dejaría con los pelo de punta.

 _Ese era el momento perfecto._

-Bien, antes de terminar – comenzó a decir tomando la atención de todos - ¿Alguno tiene alguna pregunta o algo qué consultar? – preguntó sentándose nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

Y si, definitivamente habían muchas preguntas, pero fue Hermione quién se encargó de responderlas a todas. Preguntas ansiosas como si las clases siempre iban a ser así de divertidas, o hasta cuando durarían.

Ella mostraba el lado amable de la docencia: era buena, cariñosa, y más paciente. Mientras Draco por su parte era mucho más serio y estricto.

Pero éste iba a hacer lo posible para que esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara desapareciera.

Luego de qué las preguntas finalmente fueron respondidas, la bruja comenzó a hablar.

-Me alegra mucho ver como se ayudan entre sí, eso definitivamente les ayudará a convertirse en excelentes magos.

-Antes de que se vayan – dijo de pronto Draco girando la varita con su mano y la vista al frente – Es cierto que deben ayudarse bastante entre si – Al terminar de decir esto, Hermione quedó realmente sorprendida, ese no era el Malfoy que ella conocía – Me hizo acordar de algo que viví en el Instituto Durmstrang – Parándose de aquél escritorio, comenzó a caminar de una punta a la otra, mostrando aquella sonrisa arrogante que Hermione había aguantado por muchos años – Recuerdo que tenía un "Profesor" que nos enseñaba Quidditch, pero él era una especie de… Gorila… Gorila musculoso y muy torpe – Draco terminó de decir esto con un tono de burla y una enorme sonrisa, lo que provocó que los alumnos rieran imaginándose la escena – Pensar en un mono encima de una escoba era lo mismo que verlo a él – siguió diciendo encogiendo los hombros.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que él se refería a Viktor Krum. Estaba furiosa, demasiado enojada al escucharlo burlándose de él, y a todos sus alumnos riéndose.

-Y para colmo – siguió Draco teniendo completamente toda la atención de los jóvenes magos – éste mono solía hablarse con una… - haciendo una pausa giró su cabeza para ver a Hermione quien lo veía atónita – rata, a través de cartas.

Ella estaba furiosa, sin siquiera sospechar a donde se quería dirigir él con todo eso.

-Pero, yo como me había acercado bastante a él, tuve el agrado de _ayudarlo_ contándole varios "secretos" de aquella rata apestosa que conocía, alejándolo de malas influencias.

Hermione entendió, entendió todo. Quería gritar, y romperle lo que sea en la cabeza. Estaba furiosa como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

¡Él era el culpable de que Viktor dejara de responder sus cartas! Culpa de él y sus estúpidas mentiras. No podía creerlo. Sentía sus piernas temblar casi perdiendo el equilibrio, apretando su varita con demasiada fuerza. Lo odiaba, Merlín, lo odiaba con todo su ser, eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

-Por lo que él entró en razón. Así que recuerden siempre en ayudarse entre sí.

Con una sonrisa enorme, y vengándose de la escena anterior, Draco no podía estar más feliz a pesar del sueño que tenía encima. Percibía como los ojos de Hermione se humedecían, pero automáticamente su ceño se frunció.

-La clase terminó – dijo de ella repente, y los alumnos confundidos comenzaron a marcharse de allí.

Draco giró y mirándola muy satisfecho, alzó las dos cejas y se fue de allí, dejándola sola en su aula.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco minutos, y Hermione aún se encontraba parada en el mismo lugar donde él la había visto por última vez.

Quería llorar, sintiéndose realmente mal sin saber de lo que el maldito de Malfoy le había dicho a Krum. Todo tenía sentido y ahora entendía perfectamente por qué éste no le había respondido sus dos últimas cartas. ¿Qué cosas le había inventado para que Viktor dejara de hablarle? Tenía que averiguarlo y tratar de disculparse por más que ella no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada.

De pronto toda su tristeza se transformó en enojo. Estaba furiosa, quería ir y hechizarlo, golpearlo, verlo… arrepentirse de lo que le había hecho.

Cuando percibió que sus piernas le respondían, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente casi por si solas, dirigiéndose tras él.

Caminaba casi corriendo, furiosa. Notó como su rostro se humedeció luego de que una lágrima brotara de su ojo, pero rápidamente se limpió con su mano derecha para que él ni nadie lo notara.

Al llegar, pasó rápidamente por el aula de Artes Oscuras, y al llegar al despacho de Malfoy, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que Draco salió de su cuarto confundido con el torso desnudo y la camisa en una de sus manos.

-¡¿Por qué mierda entras así!? – dijo Draco exaltado acercándose a ella.

-¡Eres realmente un estúpido! – le gritó ésta, tomando un libro de la biblioteca de Draco, lanzándolo con fuerza sobre él - ¡Maldito! ¡Eres un maldito!

Draco protegiéndose como podía de los libros que ésta le lanzaba, sintió perfectamente cuando uno chocaba contra su cara, y provocándole una herida que hizo sangrar su rostro.

-¡Maldita perra! – le gritó furioso, y de pronto los libros dejaron de chocarle.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – le gritó ésta de la misma manera.

Draco llevó una de sus manos a su cara, y luego la vio, notando como se había manchado de sangre, pero lejos de enojarse aún más, con media sonrisa levantó su vista para toparse con los ojos de ella.

-No lo sé, Granger – le dijo – Porque te odio, ¿qué otra razón necesitas?

Hermione luego de desquitarse al ver todos los libros con los que había golpeado a Draco en el suelo, y su rostro completo de sangre ya se sentía más tranquila.

-Muérete, ¿sabes? – le dijo con la intensión de irse de allí, volteándose rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A qué se debe tanto enojo, puta perra? – Le dijo Draco detrás de la espalda de ésta – Creí que como ahora salías con el mendigo ya no te preocupabas por el gorila – Al terminar de decir esto, Hermione volteó a verlo nuevamente.

-¡Deja de llamarlos así!

-¿Por qué es tan importante, eh? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja - ¿Acaso fuiste tan zorra que perdiste tu virginidad abriéndote de piernas a él con tan solo quince años, Granger?

Hermione paró en seco sin poder creer lo que éste acababa de decirle.

-Como te atreves… - le contestó pero en voz baja mirando el suelo, haciendo que Draco sonriera observándola. ¿Había dado en el blanco? – Nunca me he acostado con él – dijo ahora mirándolo confundida – ¿En serio puedes ser tan estúpido? – le preguntó, pero éste lejos de sentirse insultado, seguía con aquella mueca en su cara.

-Ah – le dijo levantando sus hombros – Entonces… ¿Él primer beso, quizá?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo – le respondió, volteando nuevamente para ya irse de allí.

-Lo tomaré como un si – dijo éste – Pero entonces si no fue él quien te hizo abrir tus sucias piernas por primera vez ¿Quién fue? ¿La comadreja de Weasley? O déjame adivinar… ¿El huérfano de Potter?

Hermione tenía su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, apretándola con suma fuerza, pero no iba a responder, eso no eran asuntos de él.

-¡Lo tengo! – Escuchó decir a Draco mientras se acercaba más a su espalda - ¿Acaso eres virgen Granger? – terminó por preguntarle, seguido de una risa burlona que parecía no tener fin.

-¡Deja de reírte! – le respondió colorada, pero al ver que la risa de éste no cesaba, directamente se marchó de allí.


	8. No me subestimes

Capítulo 8: No me subestimes

Hermione como todos los días, se había levantado dispuesta a ducharse para luego bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar y almorzar, y así tener energías para el resto del día. Pero hoy aparte de clases tenía reunión con Malfoy.

El sólo pensarlo la estresaba. Mientras se quitaba su pijama para entrar en la tibia ducha, llevó sus ojos marrones a uno de sus desnudos hombros, procediendo a verlo con suma detención, recordando lo mucho que le habían dolido cuando el rubio la había sacudido con fuerza.

La última vez que lo había visto, éste la había llamado de diversas formas, como: zorra, perra, puta. Era lógico ya no aguantarlo más. Cada vez que usaba esas despectivas palabras para denigrarla, le provocaba tal enojo, que terminaba saliéndose de sus casillas haciéndola estallar. Lo peor era que él era consciente de eso, y sin lugar a dudas parecía disfrutarlo.

Por otra parte, aún estaba enfadada con él por las mentiras que le había dicho a Krum. Si bien era cierto que ellos dos ya no tenían ninguna relación sentimental, ambos no tenían por qué haber terminado de esa manera, menos a base de estúpidas mentiras. Recordar que no le había podido ocultar qué él fue su primer beso, y que aún conservaba su virginidad la hacía odiarse en cada segundo más.

-Maldito Malfoy – dijo en voz baja, enjuagándose el Shampoo de sus largos cabellos bajo la ducha.

Dos semanas pasaron volando, y la pequeña bruja ya estaba harta de sus peleas con el ex Slytherin. La llegada de los jueves siempre terminaba en gritos y discusiones, donde cada vez era más difícil fingir acerca de su amistad delante de los demás.

Se encontraba en su habitación, respirando cansadamente, pero a diferencia de hace un mes atrás, ahora se encontraba en la buena compañía de su gato. Lo había extrañado, como también sentía que extrañaba a todo el mundo, sobre todo a sus buenos amigos Harry y Ron. Estar en el castillo era realmente algo muy solitario, por más de estar rodeado de personas. No tenía amigos allí, sólo colegas de avanzada edad, estudiantes pequeños y… Malfoy. Pero este último daba igual.

* * *

Luego de una tarde llena de actividades, y de una ducha llena de pensamientos profundos que consumían su cabeza en el horario fuera de clases, sentía que necesitaba liberar todas esas malas energías. Había llegado a la conclusión que Granger era su única y asquerosa distracción allí. Era con lo única con la que podía ser quien realmente era, sin ocultarse bajo una máscara de mago bueno. A ella podía decirle lo que pensaba sin rodeos, como también gritarle y desahogarse. Le divertía el hecho de que ésta no se quedara callada, y por ende hacía las discusiones más… entretenidas.

 _Mi vida se ha vuelto una mierda, con el sólo pensar que ella puede en algún punto hacerme bien._

A pesar de haber pasado horas investigando en la sección prohibida, a la mañana siguiente, el ex Slytherin se había despertado temprano. Su búsqueda la noche anterior lo había dejado devastado, y cada vez perdía más la esperanza de que podría llegar a encontrarlo. Era inútil. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, podía jugar por el alma de Salazar que ya había ojeado más de mil sucios libros. Cansado, miraba el techo de su habitación, pensando en donde más buscar, y preguntándose cuanto más aguantaría en ese colegio que más bien parecía una cárcel.

Sin duda, el tener a Granger ahí lo había empeorado todo. Era la única que era lo suficientemente lista como para no creer en sus buenas intenciones. Era la única a la que no le iba a poder tragar el verso de qué él en realidad había cambiado. Por lo visto, hacerla rabiar no era suficiente como para hacerla renunciar. Era malditamente orgullosa, y por ende, no iba a aceptar esa clase de derrota.

Pero al contrario de ella, lo suyo era fabuloso. La asquerosa bruja luchaba todos los jueves en los horarios de consulta, para tratar de mantener a los alumnos al día pero de ninguna forma podía. Él disfrutaba ver esto, verla enojada y rabiar… era excelente para sus ojos.

La intensa búsqueda parecía cada día estar más cerca de ser un cuento de fantasía a una realidad. No había pista alguna, ni ningún indicio que revelara su existencia. ¿Y si había arriesgado y puesto en juego su vida por algo que ni siquiera existía? De ser esto cierto, su tiempo restante en el mundo era contado.

Con la lengua filosa, la esperaba en su despacho. Las uñas de sus dedos parecían que iban a traspasar la madera de su escritorio, pero era una sensación agradable. Estaba dispuesto a saciar su ira, y a olvidarse de la realidad y responsabilidades aunque sea por unos pocos minutos.

Finalmente la puerta sonó, por lo que el rubio paró a atender.

-Qué "sorpresa" – dijo fingiendo interés al verla.

-Buenos días, Malfoy – contestó la bruja entrando, con un bolso, y un libro apoyado sobre su pecho.

-Definitivamente lo eran antes de que aparezcas – dijo de repente, esperando ansioso una respuesta.

-No empieces – contestó dando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, apretándolos aunque no con tanta fuerza – No tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

 _¿Desde cuando a él le importaba eso?_

-¿Quieres discutir sobre lo que no tenemos ganas de hacer, Granger? – dijo levantando ambos brazos - De ser así déjame aclararte por enésima vez que me pudre el hecho de trabajar contigo, verte todos los jodidos días y encima hacer estos informes de mierda, esas cosas son las que no tengo ganas de hacer.

La bruja lejos de seguirle la corriente, se dirigió a uno de los sofás para sentarse y comenzar a leer el libro que había traído.

Draco con el ceño fruncido la veía de lejos. No se iba a negar la satisfacción que le producía verla rabiar. Decidido a seguir después, se dirigió al otro sillón frente a la chimenea, y empezaron con el informe. Aburridos, cansados.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían comenzado. Escribir a pluma unas veinte hojas no era nada fácil. Y tal fue el caso de ambos, donde su exigencia personal siempre les pedía hacerlo bien, hacerlo… perfecto.

-Lo pasaré en limpio – dijo de pronto Hermione, tomando las hojas, apoyándolas sobre su regazo – No se ve muy prolijo así.

-Es un informe de mierda para una vieja de mierda – dijo Draco levantando ambas cejas - ¿A quién le importa la prolijidad?

La bruja dio un suspiro.

-Demonios, Malfoy – sus ojos estaban confusos. Era como si peleara con la mirada con aquella hoja – Tu letra es realmente asquerosa.

-Tenía que tener algún defecto… - encogió los hombros.

-Creí que ya los tenías – contestó con una sonrisa que se tornó automáticamente en sus labios, a lo que él le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

-Y yo creí que no estabas de humor para discutir – contestó seriamente, acomodándose en el sillón completamente entretenido con la pelea que probablemente llegaría en pocos segundos.

-¿Qué dice aquí? – La bruja le cambió la conversación. Su pelea con las hojas se veía cada vez peor. Draco sin ganas, se levantó del sofá se dirigió a ver la hoja – Aquí – dijo la bruja señalando la palabra.

-"Rehacer" – contestó luego de un par de segundos. Descifrar su letra también era algo complicado para él. Volviendo a su asiento, la bruja lo detuvo con su voz.

-¿Y aquí?

-"¨Perfectamente" – le contestó de mala gana, pero al querer dedicársela mirándola a los ojos, estos solos se posaron en ella, en su silueta. Sentada, concentrada, leyendo atentamente todo. Con más de un mes trabajando juntos, se dio cuenta que ya la podía leer. Era tan obvia…. Cuando algo no entendía, inmediatamente su costumbre de morderse los labios nacía. ¿Tan mala era su caligrafía?

-¿Y aquí? – dijo y de pronto la mordida a sus labios inferiores fue más intensa – Cielos, ¿de veras puedes escribir tan mal? Esto parecen garabatos, Malfoy.

Draco cansado de estar parado, y sabiendo que las preguntas no cesarían, se sentó a su lado, olvidando completamente el asco que decía tener. Al acomodarse, sacó las hojas de las manos de Hermione, y seriamente intentaba adivinar qué decía. La bruja anonadada se dio cuenta de la situación pero optó por no decir nada.

-"Demostrando" – contestó devolviéndole el informe.

-Gracias.

Hermione lejos de estar cómoda, ahora al estar al lado de él sólo sentía nervios. Nunca se iba a acostumbrar a la idea de tenerlo cerca, menos cuando él era inconsciente de lo que hacía.

 _Dudo que sepa lo que hace._

-Bien, Granger ¿Qué otra cosa no entiendes?

¿Por qué se quedaba muda? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en reaccionar? Sin duda era demasiado raro verlo de esa forma, tan gentil. ¿Acaso el estar tanto tiempo juntos estaba desenmascarando al verdadero Draco?

-¿Por qué mierda no sigues leyendo? – La miraba confundido. Estas palabras la sacaron de aquél trance.

Hermione totalmente embarazosa siguió.

Las preguntas fueron muchas, pero el rubio no parecía molestarse en responderlas. Era suficiente molestarse consigo mismo por escribir de esa forma, que enojarse con ella por no saber qué decía.

La veía escribir. Ella apoyaba las hojas sobre su regazo, seguramente la mala posición le traería dolores luego, pero ese no era su problema. La veía. Notaba claramente la suavidad de su piel bajo la poca luz del cuarto. Ya se les había hecho costumbre trabajar así: acomodarse en los sillones; él siempre en el sofá de la izquierda, y ella en el de la derecha. Jamás ninguno se había quejado de la poca iluminación de la habitación, por lo que cambiarla no tenía sentido. Las pocas velas encima de ellos, y los fogones eran más que suficiente.

La ex Gryffindor escribía a gran velocidad. Quería irse lo antes posible. No soportaba el ambiente, y ni sabía por qué. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente. A pesar del helado clima que había a las afueras del castillo, allí dentro el ambiente era cálido.

-Allí dice "objetivo" no "objeto" Granger – Dijo Draco levantando una ceja. La bruja nerviosa paró en seco. Ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito esa palabra. Como si el ex Slytherin hubiera presentido lo perdida que ésta se encontraba, con su mano derecha tomó la de ella. Lentamente llevó ambas manos al tintero y mojó la pluma. La mano de la bruja estaba caliente, pero la de él no. Seguido a esto, fue hasta la palabra y la tachó corrigiendo aquél error. Pero rápidamente algo lo inquietó. ¿Qué era ese aroma que jamás había sentido en su vida? Volteando a verla y notar los pocos centímetros de distancia, la soltó bruscamente y se alejó.

 _¿Cuándo mierda me acerqué tanto?_

Hermione aún sentía el frio de la mano de él encima de la suya. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cuándo fue que de repente se habían dejado de tratar como enemigos?

-Termina eso y lárgate – le dijo caminando hacía la ventana, con ambas manos sobre la nuca. ¿Cómo no le había dado asco tocarla?

-Bien – le dijo tratando de acelerar el ritmo.

-Demonios – siguió el rubio deambulando de un lado a otro.

-No tengo gérmenes para que reacciones así - le dijo ésta molesta.

 _Ese no es el punto._

– Eres ridículo, Malfoy.

-¡Termina de una jodida vez! – dijo levantando la voz

-¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Si tuvieras una letra decente quizá no tardaría tanto! – Respondió usando el mismo tono. Furiosa, cerró el libro de mala gana - ¡Y ojalá alcance a dormir algo! ¡Me romperé la cabeza descifrando sus estúpidos garabatos!

-Nadie te manda a querer entregar algo prolijo, estúpida chupa culos de la vieja cara de pasa esa.

-¿Cara de pasa? – Repitió sin poder creerlo - ¡No te permitiré que llames así a McGonagall!

-¿Y qué mierda se supone que harás? – dijo mirándola con ojos desafiantes, acercándose a ella lo suficiente pretendiendo intimidarla.

-¡Te he dicho que no me provoques! – dijo manteniendo la mirada fija en él. Quería dejarle en claro que no le temía en absoluto – ¡Te arrepentirás!

-¡Lo vengo haciendo desde el primer día que te conocí, Granger! Pero eres tan lamentable, que nunca lograste hacerme ningún tipo de daño. No eres rival para mí - Respondió acercándose más. Estaba furioso, quería lastimarla, solucionando su estúpido error de haberla tomado antes de las manos. Eso iba a sanar su orgullo.

-¿Qué no soy rival para ti? Demonios Malfoy, madura de una buena vez – contestó la bruja alejándose, pretendiendo marcharse de allí. Esas discusiones sin sentido la tenían completamente agobiada. Las venía viviendo hace aproximadamente un mes y siempre terminaban de la misma manera: No cesaban hasta que ella se iba. Discutir con un estúpido sólo la hacía ponerse a su nivel.

-¡Admítelo! ¡Jamás pudiste hacerme nada que me ocasionara algún tipo de malestar emocional, como yo sé que hago contigo!

-¡Cállate! – dijo tomando el picaporte dispuesta a irse, pero él rápidamente la tomó de un brazo, y la arrastró bruscamente hacía la pared. Para evitar que ésta se pudiera librar, con ambas manos sostenía fuertemente cada una de sus muñecas – ¡Me duele! – gritaba, ya sin poder contener la humedad que comenzaba a nacer en sus ojos.

-¡Admítelo! – volvió a decirle, pero esta vez más cerca - ¿Acaso no te lastimo cada vez que te llamo por lo que eres? ¿Una mugrosa SANGRE SUCIA?

-¡CALLATE! ¡No me hace nada lo que puedas llegar a decirme, no eres quien, y no me afecta en lo más mínimo! – contestó aún luchando sin éxito poder librarse de él.

-¿De veras? – El rubio se acercó aún más. Podía sentir el cruce de sus respiraciones calientes. Cuando las puntas de sus narices chocaron, bajó la voz, completamente decidido a lo que iba a decir - ¿Acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta cada vez que comienzas a lagrimear cuando yo te llamo así? ¿No te vas a llorar a tu cuarto, pensando lo mucho que me odias?

Se sentía tan estúpida, tan frágil y débil. Él la superaba en altura, casi por una cabeza; al igual que en fuerza. No podía luchar contra eso, menos con esa lengua tan afilada que sólo era usada para agredir, para hacerla sufrir. Sin poder sacar la varita de su túnica, estaba indefensa. Sintiéndose completamente humillada, rompió el llanto, y un par de gruesas y pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. _Se odiaba._

-Puede que sea cierto – dijo sollozando - Pero cuando recuerdo lo que eres, la basura que eres, pienso que no tiene sentido derramar lágrimas.

-Bien – Contestó éste, levantando con su frente la de ella, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos llenos de oscuridad, más fríos que una vieja roca - Esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo, Granger, que a mí jamás me podría llegar a afectar nada, escucha bien: nada de lo que tú me puedas hacer o decir a mí. ¿O Acaso saldrás con cosas de que soy un estúpido? ¿Cosas sin sentido como esas?

-Me da gusto saber que aceptas lo que eres.

-Fíjate que no, porque no hay nada que lo pruebe. No como tú: tú sabes que eres una sangre sucia, y por más que no te lo diga, sabes que es cierto, pase lo que pase.

-Me das lastima – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No me saca la felicidad de verte así. Tú me das pena. Me da pena verte y saber lo miserable que eres. Una maldita hija de muggles, quien se cree más que un mago puro, simplemente por comerse todos los libros de la biblioteca. La estúpida bruja amiga de Potter, que ganó popularidad gracias a él – Dijo aun manteniendo su vista fija sobre los de ella, mirando sin piedad sus húmedos ojos- Pero hay algo que nunca pudiste lograr, Granger, y es que a pesar de que en todos estos años te has esforzado en querer hacerme algún tipo de daño, jamás lo has logrado ¿y sabes qué? Nunca podrás. Porque eres inferior a mí, y no tienes ni el poder, ni inteligencia suficiente para lograrlo. Eres malditamente inferior.

-¿Esforzarme en querer hacerte algún tipo de daño? ¿De qué hablas? Me das asco, Malfoy – contestó sin bajar la mirada - ¿De veras alguien como tu aun es capaz de sentirse superior? Tú… que ni siquiera sabes lo que es la felicidad. Jamás has sido feliz, y ¡nos odias por eso! Odiabas vernos reír, vernos contentos ¿Y por qué, eh? Porque pensabas que eras tú quien supuestamente tenía todo lo necesario para serlo: como el poder, dinero, "la sangre", ¡pero no! ¡Jamás lo has sido!

-¿Ya sales con cosas absurdas como la felicidad o el amor, Granger? Es el arma de último recurso, ¿Cierto? – Inmediatamente aplicó más fuerza con sus manos, forzando media sonrisa - Saber que no tienes armas para contraatacar hace aburrido esto.

-¡Deja de subestimarme maldita sea! – Gritó aun queriendo librarse de sus agarres - ¡No hay que ser suficientemente inteligente para querer hacerte daño!

-Por dios Granger, ¿qué se supone que harás? ¿Eh? – Dijo volviendo a hacer la misma mueca que lo caracterizaba - ¿Que puede ser tan grave viniendo de ti? Acepta que en este juego siempre salgo ganando yo.

Sus narices chocaban, y por más que quisiera no podía evitar mirarlo. La inestabilidad de sus pies le jugaban en contra, sentía que perdía el equilibrio mientras era penetrada por esos ojos grises parecidos a los de un basilisco asesino.

Inhalando decididamente, con sus ojos completamente humedecidos, inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, pasando por su nariz y así chocar sus labios, mojándolo con los suyos.

Besándolo.

Draco totalmente estupefacto, la soltó bruscamente separándose inmediatamente de ella, desconcertado, sorprendido, furioso

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? – gritó mientras con su mano comenzaba a limpiarse su boca totalmente desesperado - ¿Qué mierda hiciste, Granger?

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a subestimar, Malfoy! – Gritó acercándose a él aún con los ojos húmedos y las muñecas adoloridas - ¿Y sabes qué? Por más que quieras cambiar el pasado ¡Jamás podrás! ¡Y tendrás que vivir sabiendo que haz besado a una sangre sucia! – Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, bajó la voz, mientras una lagrima caía lentamente sobre su mejilla – Y eso jamás cambiará. Pase lo que pase.

Tomando el libro, rápidamente huyó de allí, olvidando completamente su bolso.

Draco se encontraba desesperado, mirándola sin poder creer la situación. Ella se había salido con la suya, metiéndose con su punto mas débil, metiéndose con su orgullo. Quería ir tras ella y extrangularla, por lo que salió apresurado de su habitación rumbo a buscarla, pero no hizo diez pasos cuando se dio cuenta que era un error.

Tomandose la cabeza, y con un suspiro agitando y el ceño completamente fruncido, no hizo mas que volver por donde había venido.

 _Me las pagarás, Granger._

Hermione se había dirigido rápidamente a su despacho; sabía que si Malfoy tenía deseos de matarla, luego de esto lo convertiría en realidad, pero luego de tener la guardia alta por mas de veinte minutos, sabría que ya no iría.

Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero todo tenia un motivo y era justamente porque él la había provocado a tal punto, que ya no sabía que hacer.

Tenía todas de perder: No tenía a mano su varita, y sin ésta, defenderse era completamente algo de otro mundo. Su fuerza era demasiado poca a comparación a la de él como para golpearlo y marcharse. No era que temiera a que éste le pegara, pero el sólo hecho de apoderarse de sus brazos para dejarla inmovil bastaba. Besarlo quizá no había sido la mejor opción, pero el rubio había subestimando su inteligencia, e insultado tanto, que por dentro también deseó hacerle algún tipo de daño ¿y qué mejor cosa que dañar su orgullo?

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, sólo pensaba en él. Estaba completamente segura de que se vengaría de alguna otra forma. Temblaba con solo pensar qué sería capaz de hacer. ¿Y se le había ido la mano? Él siempre le había tenido asco, siempre la había odiado por su sangre y a ella en si.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el enojo del e Slytherin aún persistía de tal manera que había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer no era mas ni menos que ignorarla. Ella no significaba nada, al igual que el ridículo beso –si es que se podía llamar así- que ella le había dado.

La había subestimado, y de eso no había duda: jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que Granger fue capaz de hacer, con tal de herirlo y ganar la estúpida pelea. Era obvio que estaba dolida, y eso solo lo comprobaba con recordar aquella mirada llena de lágrimas y tristeza, pero nada justificaba a lo que había hecho: él era un sangre pura al que jamás en su vida se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza besar a una sangre sucia como ella, y al parecer lo tenía tan bien en claro que jugó con eso.

Al escuchar un pequeño ruido de tazas en su despacho, se dio cuenta que el elfo ya había llevado su desayuno, por lo que luego de estirarse como niño pequeño, en bata, se fue a desayunar. Sin embargo, a la mitad de su café bien cargado, alguien interrumpió tocando la puerta.

 _Te mataré si eres tú._

Era lógico que todos estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, como una gran estúpida familia feliz. Por lo tanto, no tenía la más remota idea de qué sujeto se trataba. Suspirando, fue a abrir.

-¿Tú? – dijo desconcertado al ver a una mujer de su misma edad al otro lado de la habitación.

-Draco – contestó ella. Su largo cabello negro le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos brillosos resaltaban la felicidad que le producía verlo luego de tanto tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó a él, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ella – Te extrañé – continuó sin soltarlo.

El rubio anonadado, la soltó con brusquedad completamente desconcertado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – Al preguntarle esto, su vista bajó recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la mujer - Tienes el uniforme…

-Así es – contestó esbozando una amplia sonrisa, acercándose de nuevo a éste, besándolo en los labios con completa calma – Volví a terminar mis estudios – terminó de decir volviéndolo a besar.

-Pansy – Draco la separó calmadamente – Tendré problemas si te ven aquí. Lárgate.

-Descuida – siguió ésta sumamente cerca de él, bajando sus labios hasta su blanco cuello – están todos desayunando.

Lentamente, con una mano desató el nudo de la bata del rubio. Aún besándolo, con ambas manos tomó suavemente sus hombros, tirando de la bata que segundos mas tarde cayó al suelo. Dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Draco sin entender la situación, pero completamente excitado por las intenciones de su tan conocida ex novia, la arrastró hacía él con fuerza, arrancándole todas sus ropas con suma brusquedad. Hacía tiempo no tenía sexo, y a pesar de los riesgos que era hacerlo allí con alguien quien ahora no era ni más ni menos que su alumna, no dudó en llevarla a su cama.

* * *

La bruja había tardado en conciliar el sueño. Seguía sin entender qué había hecho y por qué. ¿Cómo había sido posible que besara a la persona que más detestaba en el mundo? ¿Qué dirían Harry y Ron si algún día se enteraban de esto?

Sabía que por un lado debía sentirse feliz y vencedora. Lo había lastimado jugando con nada más y menos que con su propio orgullo. Simplemente quizá si él no la hubiera provocado tanto, nada hubiera salido de esa forma. Pero no entendía porque sentía todo lo contrario, quizá las cosas se le habían ido de las manos…

Sentada en su cama, luego de una larga siesta, llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, y comenzó a tocarlos suavemente. ¿Ese era el sabor de un Malfoy? Por segundos, quiso compararlos con los de Ron, pero no había nada qué comparar entre ambos. Ron era dulce y cariñoso, y lo de Malfoy… Ni siquiera se podía considerar un beso, había sido simplemente un choque de labios.

Mirar inconscientemente la hora, la hizo salir rápidamente de aquél trance, por lo que se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dispuesta a comenzar el largo día que le esperaba.

* * *

-Oh, demonios – dijo Pansy respirando cansamente sobre la cama, tumbada al lado de su amante; Draco – Hace tiempo no me cogían tan bien.

El rubio completamente sudado, tardó en responder.

-¿Insinúas que tu prometido no sabe cómo hacerte el amor? – contestó agitado

-Él jamás pudo hacerme sentir así.

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó seriamente cambiando de tema.

-Sabía que no ibas a creer que quería terminar mis estudios en esta mierda – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Responde.

-Me mandaron a comprobar que estés cumpliendo con tu parte del trato – contestó sin rodeos, sentándose en la cama.

-Lo sabía.

-Acepté de inmediato. Extrañaba nuestros "encuentros", y aparte de eso, podía retrasar mi boda aunque sea, unos cuantos meses más.

Imitándola, el rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigio al baño.

-Vístete y lárgate de aquí – le ordenó sin siquiera mirarla – Cuando salga de la ducha ya no quiero verte.

-Típico de ti – contestó la pelinegra feliz – Déjame repetirte, que nunca hubiera aceptado mi compromiso si no me revelabas que nunca serías capaz de amar a una mujer.

-Por algo te pedí que te casaras con él – contestó Draco aun de espaldas – Para mí las mujeres son… algo fácil que se pueden coger y ya… No busco cosas serias.

-¿Algo fácil? – Preguntó desconcertada – Para ti somos todas unas perras, ¿cierto?

-Vete.

-¡Contesta! ¿Soy una perra para ti?

-¡Sí! – gritó para mirarla fijamente a los ojos – ¡Y amas que te trate como a una ramera!

-Bien – contestó levantando ambas cejas acercándose a él – Es cierto – su tono de voz ya era sumamente bajo – Amo que me trates como a una puta ¿sabes? Y me gusta tanto, que me importa una mierda estar engañando a mi prometido contigo.

Terminado de decir esto, besó los labios del sujeto que tenía enfrente, y sin perder tiempo, se vistió rápidamente y se marchó de allí.

Terminado de decir esto, besó los labios del sujeto que tenía enfrente, y sin perder tiempo, se vistió rápidamente y se marchó de allí.

Bajando rápidamente por las escaleras del despacho, alguien en el camino la hizo pararse en seco.

-¿Tu? - preguntó Pansy con cara de asco

-¿Pansy? - preguntó Hermione sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo - ¿Por qué tu...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a terminar mis estudios - contestó seriamente conservando la misma cara - Deberías buscar a Draco después. Ahora está un poco... cansado - al decir esto, sonrió ampliamente - Tú me entiendes - dicho esto, y con la frente en alto se marchó de allí. Dejando a Hermione completamente inmóvil.


	9. Pequeña advertencia

Capítulo 9: Pequeña advertencia

El ex Slytherin sentía que los días pasaban más rápido de lo normal, pero para su sorpresa todo marchaba exactamente bien y mejor de lo planeado. Sus alumnos habían rendido el primer examen de maravilla por más complicado que lo había hecho, por ende, no dudaba en absoluto seguir avanzando con los contenidos de la asignatura.

Sentado solo en su despacho, se había puesto a planificar sus clases. Aún estaba confundido por los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, como el repentino "beso" de la sangre sucia para alejarse de él, y la extraña llegada de Pansy, quien comprometida aún lo seguía buscándo sin importarle absolutamente nada. Siendo sincero, a él poco le interesaba el compromiso de ella, sólo le importa él y su suerte de poder saciar sus deseos sexuales. Para ser franco, si había algo que realmente había odiado del instituto Durmstrang, era que éste no aceptaba mujeres, por consiguiente el placer solitario se había convertido en un gran amigo.

Con respecto a Granger, seguía pensando ignorarla y así mantener una distancia considerada de sus garras. Venía ignorándola hacía una semana y pensaba seguir con esa misma postura. Aún no podía creer la forma en que lo había contaminado. Su sangre pura, su cuerpo puro estaba infectado de sangre muggle, sangre asquerosa y sucia. Y si había algo en lo que ella tenía razón, era que él jamás iba a poder cambiar el pasado. Para su mala suerte, nuevamente era jueves.

 _Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!_

De pronto, miró la hora y se percató de que el sucio elfo llevaba media hora atrasado con el desayuno: ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Cuando finalmente se hicieron las diez, partió rumbo a la cocina en busca del sirviente –para colmo muy bien pagado- y exigirle una buena justificación, pero en pleno camino, una voz conocida lo frenó.

-Profesor Malfoy – saludó McGonagall cordialmente. Draco sin ganas de escuchar absolutamente a nadie, simplemente levantó ambas cejas.

-Tanto tiempo – contestó sin mucha expresión, no sabiendo por qué la vieja lo había parado allí.

-Eso mismo digo yo. Tanto tiempo – McGonagall aún mantenía una distancia considerada, pero Draco no tenía intención de acercarse – Vine a hacerle un comunicado, para que no rompa las reglas de profesores a partir de hoy – dijo de repente, dejando confundido a mago al no saber a qué se refería.

El ex mortífago dio un suspiro.

-Disculpe, no sé de qué habla – respondió sinceramente. Él sólo quería ir a descargarse con el mugroso elfo, y no aguantar a viejas chifladas.

-Por eso mismo vine hasta aquí – lo miró seriamente – Desde que comenzaron las clases, no has aparecido a ninguno de los horarios de comidas al Gran Comedor. Y a pesar de qué fue ingenioso de tu parte contratar a un elfo para que te lleve las comidas al despacho, es algo que no voy a seguir permitiendo.

-No hay absolutamente ninguna regla que me impida hacerlo – contestó conservando el mismo tono de seriedad – Me he fijado atentamente.

-Por eso mismo Malfoy. Acabo de añadir esa regla dentro del Castillo, justamente para usted – terminó de decir – Buenos días.

Dejando al mago sin palabras, McGonagall se marchó.

Estaba furioso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear una pared hasta derrumbarla, o mejor aún, hasta que sus nudillos no aguantaran más dolor.

En pleno camino, sólo fruncía sus puños con suma fuerza. ¿Qué otra cosa peor que esa? Si tan solo no estuvieran allí… él le haría saber quién daba las órdenes.

A partir de ahora, debía verles la cara a todos para las comidas, y fingir diariamente que se llevaba bien con ella, _con ella, con ella,_ con la presión de dos mil ojos encima.

Con la conversación aún presente en su mente, sabía que ya no podría volver comer en su despacho como solía hacer. Pero seguía sin entender por qué. ¿Qué era lo bueno de ir allí donde estaban todos? La vieja no tenía nada que decir en su contra, él estaba al día con sus enseñanzas, muy al contrario de la perra de Granger.

 _Vieja de mierda._

Enojado, pero tratando de mantenerse en control, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar de la misma forma aburrida que hacían todos los demás. Compartiendo.

-Hasta que apareciste muchacho – le dijo de pronto Hagrid al verlo, llevándose una gran rebanada de pan a la boca – Nunca te veíamos por aquí – Terminó de decir con la boca llena, por lo que el rubio solo hizo un gesto de asco.

Odiaba que todo el mundo pensara que tenía derecho de hablarle. Él era un Malfoy.

Ignorando todo, el ex Slytherin tomó asiento en el mismo lugar donde había hablado el primer día de clases, cuando tuvieron que hacer la asquerosa presentación.

No iba a negarlo. Allí el ambiente no era tan desagradable después de todo. Las inquietantes miradas de sus alumnos -luego de casi dos meses- habían desaparecido. Podía verlos perfectamente a todos allí: riendo, comiendo, menos… estudiando. Todo era tal cual a cuando él iba allí. Pero alguien faltaba. ¿Dónde mierda estaba la jodida perra de la comelibros?

* * *

Minutos después al dirigirse al Gran Comedor, algo la dejó realmente perpleja: allí estaba él, pero no entendía el por qué. Él nunca comía allí. Mordiéndose los labios comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que ella lo había besado, y a pesar de sentirse victoriosa en su momento, ahora definitivamente se arrepentía. Se había dado cuenta que cometer ese acto era sumamente vergonzoso, y que no sólo había besado a la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo, sino que también había borrado los restos del beso de Ron.

Recordaba. La noche siguiente de esta horrible escena. Se había dirigido a su despacho para así disculparse y recuperar su bolso, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con nadie menos que con Pansy, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era ir en otro momento, aunque terminó optando esperar a que el tiempo pasara, y así olvidar lo ocurrido.

Sin duda ver a Pansy saliendo del despacho la había dejado completamente confundida. Tenía presente que ella con Malfoy habían sido novios por muchos años, aunque en la actualidad –Y según _El Profeta-_ ella se encontraba comprometida con otra persona. ¿Acaso eran amantes?

-Buenos días – dijo al llegar y sentarse _a su lado._ Por obvias razones, todos contestaron menos él.

Estaba serio, y tal pareciera que ponerle azúcar al café era una tarea que llevaba una suma concentración. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan tranquilo? Lejos de sentir alivio, algo por dentro le molestaba e inquietaba. No sabía por qué, pero la indiferencia sin duda le dolía, e incluso sentía que era peor eso que las miradas crueles que éste le vivía dedicando.

No pasaron ni dos minutos de que ella se había sentado, cuando él se paró y se marchó de allí. La bruja lo veía alejarse, y tras un suspiro agotador, sintió cuando Hagrid le habló.

-Parece que no tenía mucho apetito – se llevó a su boca una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse la boca y parte de la barba – Aunque con ese cuerpo tan delgaducho tampoco creo que le entre tanta comida – Rio mirando a la mujercita que tenía al lado, pero ésta lejos de contestar simplemente sonrió _._

No había duda. Seguía enfadado y seguramente lo iba a seguir estando hasta que su estúpido orgullo sanara. ¿Tan mal había sido ese asqueroso choque de labios? Eso ni siquiera se podía llamar beso, pero era consciente de que eso jamás nadie se lo iba a poder hacer entender.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno seguía pensando en él. Lo odiaba. Oh, santos cielos, realmente lo odiaba. Era un sujeto realmente desagradable, orgulloso, quién se creía ser el rey del mundo caminando siempre con aires de grandeza, con esa molesta mueca en su rostro creyéndose más que los demás.

¿Y si éste viernes actuaba igual que el viernes anterior, y no hacía más que ignorarla? ¿Qué iba a pasar con el informe de esta noche? ¿Cuándo demonios iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra?

Al llevar nuevamente la taza de café a su boca, paró en seco observando su mano. La mano que él le había tomado para corregir la palabra mal escrita aquél día en su despacho, olvidándose completamente del odio que decía tenerle, olvidando las diferencias.

Sin saber por qué, recordar eso le hacía latir un poco el corazón. Parecían ser momentos donde él se descuidaba y por ende la trataba bien, _como a un igual_ , y ese Draco era realmente diferente con el que ella tenía que convivir cada día, era más amable, dulce y tierno.

\- Estás muy pensante mi querida Hermione – le dijo de pronto Hagrid sacándola de aquél trance.

-Si – contestó nerviosa, bebiendo de su café cual ya empezaba a enfriarse – Muchas cosas que hacer… ya sabes – Terminó de decirle con una amplia sonrisa.

¿De veras se había quedado mirando su mano? Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cómo sus pensamientos la habían llevado a sospechar que él la trataba como un igual? El era una persona realmente malvada, y si él le quería hacer creer qué bajo esa capa de villano existía una buena persona, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

-Vaya, que rápido saliste del Gran Comedor – dijo Pansy detrás de Draco, caminando por un largo y frío pasillo.

-No estoy de humor – Contestó yendo más rápido de lo normal – Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tus clases recién comienzan en dos horas – terminó por él – Tenemos tiempo para… ya sabes – siguió, con voz seductora.

Ignorando el hecho de que Draco no le respondiera, lo siguió hasta su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándolo a ambos adentro. Sus encuentros íntimos eran diarios, y a veces hasta dos veces por día, pero esto no cambiaba la distancia que él siempre tomaba de ella.

-Vete – ordenó molesto. El saber que ya no tendría a un elfo a su disposición lo ponía de mal humor, y si a eso le sumaba que era jueves, -por ende debía verla a ella- lo ponía peor.

-Te ayudaré a desestresarte – continuó la pelinegra, quien veía a su amante caminar de una punta a la otra en su despacho. Acercándose y acortando distancia entre ambos, llevo sus labios contra los de él, pero Draco lejos de responder, se separó.

-Te he dicho que no – Contestó ya de mal humor - Lárgate de aquí.

-Oh vamos – Insistió volviéndose a acercar, comenzando a besar su blanco cuello – tu nunca estás cansado para el sexo Draco – al ver que él no iba a ceder, se reacomodó su túnica – Bien – dijo secamente - vendré luego – Rendida comenzó a marcharse de allí, pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

-No – Contestó – Vendrá Granger, así que ni se te ocurra pasarte por aquí si no quieres que empiece a sospechar que me acuesto con una alumna.

-¿Alumna? – Contestó confundida volviéndose a él – ¡Fuimos novios Draco!, ¡todo Hogwarts lo sabe!

El ex Slytherin dio un suspiro profundo.

-Ya no. Lárgate, Pansy – dijo indicándole la puerta con la barbilla. Su mal humor iba incrementando.

-¿¡Qué importa si la puta de Granger sabe que vengo a verte en la noche!? – Dijo completamente enojada aumentando exageradamente la voz - ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense ella?

Draco quedó en blanco. ¿Puta Granger? ¿Por qué mierda le había molestado escuchar eso?

-¡Vete! – le gritó frunciendo el ceño, levantando igual o más su voz – No te volveré a abrir más la puerta si no me obedeces ¡quieras o no soy tu profesor aquí! Te lo ordeno. Así que si no quieres problemas. ¡Lárgate!

-Vaya – dijo ella levantando ambas cejas en modo de sorpresa – Siempre buscando alguna forma de verte superior – dicho esto, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y se fue.

Draco quedó observando la puerta cerrada luego de que esta se fue durante unos largos segundos. ¿Por qué aún le seguía molestando el hecho de que Pansy dijera eso de Granger? Si bien era cierto que era una sangre sucia, no era ninguna puta. Ella mismo le había dado a entender que aún conservaba su virginidad, por ende su inocencia.

Recordando, en esa misma conversación en donde ella le había "dicho" eso -aunque más bien fue delatándose con sus gestos- recordaba también haber adivinado que el simio le había dado su primer beso, y al parecer sólo la comadreja había tocado sus asquerosos labios después. No la culpaba, ¿Quién más se dejaría besar por ella? Era asquerosamente insoportable, aparte de mandona, histérica y mojigata, que "valoraba" esas cosas sin sentido de la vida. Para él los besos jamás habían tenido la más mínima importancia. Se había besado con tantas mujeres que le faltarían dedos de las manos y pies para contar. Sin embargo, si para ella esas cosas eran tan importantes, ¿por qué demonios lo había besado?

Ambos se odiaban, y no tenía duda alguna respecto a eso. Sabía perfectamente que lo que había hecho estaba lejos de ser algo romántico, era más bien algo malévolo, que ponía en juego su orgullo. Jamás en su vida se había animado a estar con alguien de sangre no-limpia, ni siquiera mestiza. Los rumores en Hogwarts circulaban rápido, y sabría que su padre lo mataría en caso de que se enterase de algo así. Pero gracias a Merlín, a él le relajaba el hecho de saber que tampoco nunca haría algo como eso.

Pero aún había cosas que le molestaban.

 _¿Por qué sus labios no eran asquerosos como debían ser?_

* * *

Las clases de la tarde -para desgracia de ambos- habían pasado sumamente rápidas. La ex Gryffindor se encontraba acomodando los libros en la biblioteca de su despacho. Necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma, necesitaba borrarlo de su cabeza, dejarla libre de él aunque sea un pequeño momento. Luego de haber abierto más de seis libros y sin poder concentrarse en ninguno, cerró el último con rabia y frustración. ¿Cómo era que su mente no podía poner otra imagen que no sea la del suave cabello platinado de Malfoy? Era un maldito hurón, alguien insensible y asqueroso.

El no saber si éste iba a admitirla en su despacho la tenía sumamente nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Si seguía actuando igual que en la mañana, las probabilidades de que a éste se le haya pasado el enojo eran nulas, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Las cosas no podían seguir así, y no iba a permitirse atrasarse en los contenidos culpa de él, claro que no, de ninguna manera. En definitiva, las cosas iban a ser simples: si él no tenía interés en trabajar con ella, lo haría sola, estaba acostumbrada hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Faltaban nada menos que diez minutos para las nueve, por ende debía ya estar preparándose para partir rumbo a su verde despacho. No sabía por qué, pero sus piernas le temblaban a más no poder. Acomodándose su cabello con un listón rojo, tomo la decisión de enfrentar los males, por más que ese mal se tratara de Malfoy.

Era un estúpido, y ya no le sorprendía absolutamente nada de él, era un ser insensible, egocéntrico y sumamente engreído. ¡Por Merlín! Este tipo era de lo peor. No conocía a nadie más orgulloso que él. Era una persona a la que sólo le interesaba él y nadie más sobre toda la faz de la tierra.

-Bien Crookshanks, trataré de tardar lo menos posible - dijo de repente tomando a su gato con ambas manos. Luego de abrazarlo cariñosamente volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

En camino al despacho de Malfoy, iba juntando fuerzas para enfrentar lo que sea. No se iba a dejar pisotear por él, ni menos volver a derramar otra lágrima en su presencia. Mientras caminaba, podía jurar que el camino parecía ser más largo que de costumbre.

Al llegar, tocó un par de veces la puerta. Finalmente había llegado el tétrico momento, y debía verlo de nuevo. Si antes había sentido temblar sus piernas, ahora parecía como si fueran a tomar vida propia y así huir del resto de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo se iban llenando sus pulmones con el máximo aire posible que estos podían acumular. Si Malfoy pretendía gritarle, ella iba a hacer lo mismo, y salir victoriosa como en su último encuentro.

Luego de un par de segundos, y al notar que nadie había atendido, no dudó en volver a tocar. Nada. ¿Es que no pensaba abrirle?

Ya entendía su juego, al parecer iba a seguir ignorándola sin importarle absolutamente nada el maldito informe que debían hacer. Era un grandísimo idiota.

-¿Puedes abrir, Malfoy? – Preguntó detrás de la puerta enojada sin poder entender la postura de su máximo enemigo – Demonios, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que madures un poco? – dicho esto, volvió a tocar, pero nadie atendía. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente también podía llegar a ser tan estúpido e inmaduro? Luego de varios segundos en completo silencio, murmuró en voz baja – Maldito hurón.

-¿Terminaste Granger? – preguntó de pronto alguien bajo las escaleras del despacho. Esa inconfundible voz la conocía perfectamente. Quedó tan helada que no se animaba a voltear. Era él no había la más remota duda.

Tragando su saliva nerviosamente, sintió cuando éste empezó a subir por las escaleras acercándose cada vez más y más.

-Creí que… - dijo recobrando su valentía, que ahora yacía muerta dentro de ella ante el reciente acto vergonzoso.

-No tienes que vivir de creencias, Granger – contestó éste depositando sus grises ojos en ella.

-Es solo que… - empezó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Draco sin darle importancia, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su despacho. Parecía estar cansado, como si la tarde hubiera agotado hasta el último porcentaje de su energía máxima. Nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo, mucho menos con ella.

El rubio abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta tras de él para que ella igual pasara. Estresado, se quitó la túnica, dejándola tirada en un sitio desconocido del suelo.

La Gryffindor en silencio, tragaba con dificultad. Había un silencio libre de gritos que la incomodaban. Aún no lograba adivinar si éste seguía enojado o no, o que rayos se le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Cuál de todos los Dracos que estaba conociendo era el verdadero?

Lo observaba detenidamente. Este le daba la espalda y respiraba de forma muy lenta, ignorando completamente su existencia. Tenía su platinado cabello de costado, la camisa un tanto desordenada, mientras la luna reflejaba su pálida piel. Se veía casi como un príncipe. No. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Draco se encontraba en su despacho, aprovechando cada décima de segundo para pensar cuál sería su próximo acto. Algo en él estaba fallando, algo no andaba bien. Desde que se había despertado, había estado pensando en la mugrosa sangre sucia que tenía al lado, sin poderla sacar un segundo de su mente. Sus asquerosos cabellos, sus malditos ojos negros, sus horribles pecas, absolutamente todo.

Se sentía enfermo, pero hasta ese día no se había percatado de eso. Los jueves para él eran una tortura. Mentalizarse que debía verla era peor que una gripe, por ende la pensaba hasta que finalmente la tenía al lado. Pero eso no terminaba allí, sino que también se dormía pensando en que debía verla al día siguiente y dictar la peor clase junto a ella. Por si eso fuera poco, los siguientes días se basaban en ir contando cuántos de estos faltaban para el siguiente jueves, como si se tratase de una bomba explosiva con cronómetro.

 _Y ahora debo obligadamente ir a comer al Gran Comedor junto a ella._

Estaba seguro, que si su mente estaba así, era porque estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Al principio sospechaba que su asqueroso beso lo había contaminado de tal manera que no podía sacársela de su cabeza, pero eso no tenía mucha lógica, por lo que descartó la opción en segundos.

Debía cambiar lo que venía haciendo, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Amaba denigrarla, hacerla rabiar o verla llorar, poder gritarle lo hacía sentir vivo dentro de esa cárcel llamada Hogwarts, pero quizá el hecho que ella tenga esa "importancia" en él lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía ser dependiente de nadie, menos de Granger. Debía tratarla normal, pero fríamente y cortante, y así perder el asqueroso interés que le daba verla.

-Por cierto, traje… - dijo de pronto ella, haciéndolo salir de su trance.

Unos libros – pensó él.

-Unos libros – terminó de decir, sin sospechar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

Lo sabía, maldita sea – siguió en su rápida mente.

-Bien – contestó volteando a verla. Se veía diferente, quizá era por tener amarrados sus pajosos cabellos, que por cierto le quedaban igual o más horrendos que cuando los tenía sueltos. Pero en fin… era Granger, y a ella nunca nada podría quedarle bien.

La chimenea los alumbraba a ambos, igual que las pocas velas encendidas en el techo.

-No fuiste a cenar – dijo de pronto la bruja rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio. No sabía si éste iba a contestarle o no, pero debía intentarlo.

-No tenía hambre – contestó yendo en dirección al sofá que estaba enfrente de ella. En el camino, fue desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa, dejando un poco al descubierto su blanco pecho.

-Me enteré… lo del elfo – siguió. Sabía que McGonagall había ido a hablar con él, contándole las nuevas reglas para los profesores del castillo. Una regla que le pareció perfecta.

Draco la miró de reojo, confundido, y enojado.

-No voy a negar que me alegró saber que ya no podrás manejar a un elfo con tu dinero, Malfoy – continuó – Finalmente se hizo justicia.

-¿Justicia? – Preguntó aún confuso - ¿De qué hablas?

-Si Malfoy, oíste bien – Contestó sin mirarlo – Los elfos son amigos… no esclavos ni nada parecido.

-No comiences… - Llevó las manos a su cabeza, y tiró sus cabellos hacía atrás, reuniendo paciencia para no discutir con ella.

-McGonagall tiene mis agradecimientos – Siguió, y rápidamente depositó en él, sus ojos parecidos a los de un león, llenos de coraje y valentía.

-¿En serio piensas que esa vieja chiflada puso era regla para joderme a mí y no tener un elfo a disposición? A ella le importan una mierda los elfos, igual que a todo el mundo – El rubio apretó fuerte un puño. Debía ser paciente y no caer tan rápidamente en sus provocaciones - No seas ingenua Granger, si al menos le interesaran un poco, no tendría a más de cien trabajando en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

-Es diferente… - La bruja tragó con dificultad.

-¿Y Por qué? ¿Eh? Ella simplemente quería que cómo profesor que soy, compartiera las comidas con los otros docentes y alumnos. No lo hizo por ellos, entiende.

-Bien pues, no lo entiendo… Explícame – Su voz sonó entrecortada y sumamente frágil, casi como si le suplicara una buena justificación

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cómo puedes ser así. Tan insensible, y estar a favor de su injusta esclavitud – la bruja lo miraba de la misma forma como miraría al mismísimo diablo, aunque no había mucha diferencia entre ambos.

-Está en su naturaleza ser esclavos, sólo sirven para eso – contestó él sin quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Por qué le importaban ellos? Estaba seguro que era la única en la faz del universo que sentía cierta "lastima" por aquellas cosas mugrosas.

-Eso no es cierto. Ellos están obligados a eso, culpa de seres estúpidos como tú que piensan de esa forma – Hermione contestó levantando el tono de su ya quebradiza voz.

-¿Seres estúpidos como yo? – Repitió levantando una ceja que lo caracterizaba - ¿Vas a echarme la culpa de lo que se viene haciendo por generaciones Granger? Fui criado de esa manera, y no le veo nada de malo a eso. Y para que sepas a los esclavos no se les paga, y yo con éste si lo hacía.

-Aquí sí, pero ¿Y en tu mansión? Tienes a más de…

-Quince – terminó por ella aún con la mirada de fija.

Hubo una pausa en la que a la bruja se le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza, mientras Draco por su parte estaba pendiente a cuando esta abriera la boca para contraatacar. Sabía que iba a seguir hasta ganar esa maldita discusión. Sabía que por su estúpida cabeza ella estaba buscando la forma de hacerle saber que él estaba equivocado, buscando mil justificaciones para que no le quedaran dudas.

-¿Significan algo para ti? – preguntó de pronto, con calma.

-¿Qué? – contestó desconcertado. ¿Acaso se refería a los elfos? ¿Por qué tenían que significar algo?

-Por ejemplo, Dobby ¿Qué hay con él? – Siguió preguntando mientras se le humedecían sus ojos - Nunca has llegado… ¿A quererlo?

-¿Quién mierda es Dobby? – Preguntó confuso. Sabía que ese nombre le sonaba de alguna parte, pero si no lo recordaba era porque seguramente carecía de importancia.

-¡Era tu elfo! - dijo elevando aún más la voz, evitando que una lagrima cayera de su mejilla - ¿Qué hay con él?

-No recuerdo nada de él – Contestó simplemente - y tampoco me interesa encogió los hombros - ¿Murió?

No sabía por qué, pero sin duda se esperaba esa respuesta. Era un Malfoy, a él nada le interesaba.

-Tu tía… ella lo mató el día que fuimos a tu mansión. Él murió… por salvarnos – terminado de decir esto, Draco empalideció, de tal manera que para que ella no se diera cuenta, se paró rápido del sillón.

-Me había olvidado de su existencia – Contestó nerviosamente -No me interesa, Granger, simplemente me es indiferente. Sólo recuerdo que cuando mi padre lo liberó consiguió a otro par para su reemplazo – Lentamente comenzó a alejarse de los sillones. No quería hablar de cuando estuvieron en su mansión, la cual en ese momento estaba ocupada por muchísimos mortífagos incluyendo el mismo Señor Tenebroso. No quería recordar ninguna de esas imágenes, simplemente… le hacían mal. Él había estado presente el día en que el trio dorado fue allí, el día en que a ella le habían escrito "sangre sucia" en el brazo.

Se encontraba de espaldas a ella, no quería verla, no en ese momento.

-Son cosas de la vida… hay cosas peores de cuales preocuparse – dijo él indiferentemente yendo hacia la puerta – Voy a buscar algo, no tardaré.

Y dejándola sola. Huyó de ahí.

* * *

Huyó, rápidamente huyó, quien sabe dónde. Ni él lo sabía.

¿Por qué ella le había hecho recordar algo que él quería sepultar muy dentro de sí? No quería recordar nada de lo que había vivido en su mansión, junto a sus padres, los mortífagos, junto a… Voldemort.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza como si se tratara de una invasión de abejas luego de molestar en su Panel. Recueros, catastróficos. No sabía a cuantas personas había sido obligado a torturar, ni quería saberlo. No quería recordar las caras de las victimas antes de ser asesinadas con la maldición maldita por el mismo señor Tenebroso. Caras llorosas, cubiertas de sangre y polvo. Caras que pedían a gritos piedad.

Caminando rápidamente sin rumbo alguno, se sentó en un frio y oscuro pasillo. Todos dormían, era obvio que nadie iba a verlo, nadie en ese estado de desesperación. Con manos temblorosas, y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, se tomó ambos lados de la cara, tirando su cabello hacía atrás. Sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, como si éste en cualquier momento fuera a salir de su cuerpo. Odiaba su pasado, su presente, y su desconocido futuro. ¿Quién sabría cuánto tiempo más seguiría vivo?

Apretando sus ojos con fuerzas, recordaba su fría mansión. Aún luego de la guerra, podía sentir los gritos de todas las victimas retumbar en las paredes. Gritos a causa de torturas, simplemente por ser… ¿sangres sucias?

Él no había tardado en darse cuenta que no había diferencias entre magos, tengan la sangre que sea. Si eras una bruja o mago, ¿qué importancia tenía el porcentaje de sangre pura recorriendo por tus venas?

Tirando su cabeza hacía atrás, miraba el techo. Pensando. Respirando.

"Draco, ven a cenar" – Recordaba la voz de su madre llamándolo a cenar como una gran familia feliz, cómo también recordaba los gritos de Hermione cuando tenía que pasar por aquél sector donde había sido torturada, tal como si hubiera sido ayer.

Realmente se sentía un estúpido, quedándose parado mirando a ese horrible lugar, recordando como ésta se encontraba, recordando sus gritos mientras su tía Bellatrx la torturaba, y él… él sin poder hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Siempre había sido un cobarde, y lo seguía siendo, de eso no tenía duda. Pero tampoco nunca le habían dado a escoger, él siempre debió obedecer, de lo contrario "papá sufriría las consecuencias"

"¿Qué miras hijo?" – continuaba en su cabeza la voz de Narcissa. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Nada madre – contestó él en voz baja, por más de no estarle hablando a nadie cerca, simplemente contestando a sus recuerdos. ¿Qué más podía decir?

Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a sus padres que sentían ellos volver a comer en aquella mesa luego de la guerra. Aquella mesa que había sido testigo de tantas muertes, donde había sido desparramada tanta sangre junta.

Hubo una vez, que Voldemort había matado a un mortífago en su mesa luego de que éste se negara a matar a un niño muggle, cortándole el cuello al niño para luego matarlo a él. Automáticamente ambos cuerpos inertes cayeron al suelo, bañando con sangre su lujoso comedor. Pero no hubo diferencias, prácticamente no podía distinguirse la pura, o la sucia. Prácticamente eran iguales.

Él no odiaba a Hermione por su sangre, y lo sabía perfectamente. La odiaba sólo por ser insoportablemente insoportable, la odiaba por ser tan inteligente, la odiaba porque era amiga de San Potter y la sucia Comadreja, la odiaba simplemente… por miedo.

 _Tenía mucho miedo._

Si no había sido poco haberle dado la misión de matar a su director, , si no había sido poco obligarlo a torturar tantas personas, si no había sido poco vivir en su casa junto a mortífagos, ahora también había sido obligado a encontrar un maldito reloj para parar el tiempo una hora y así liberar a todos los ex mortífagos de Azkaban, poniendo en juego su vida a través del juramento inquebrantable, jurando encontrarlo antes de que terminaran las clases en Hogwarts. Si de por sí ya era difícil eso, con Granger vigilándolo todo se había multiplicado enésima cantidad de veces. Con ella allí todo sería más difícil, con ella allí él tenía más riesgo de morir.

 _Y por ende su familia también._

Págale y que se largue. Si se niega, maltrátala, has que te tema, hazla sufrir y así renuncie por su cuenta. Has que se vaya. De todas formas… Más de lo que ya la había visto sufrir, no lo iba a estar. ¿Verdad?

-Tú eres la única que tiene verdaderos motivos para odiarme, Granger. ¿Por qué mierda no lo haces? – susurró en voz baja, levantándose de aquél frio pasillo, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Hablando solo en pleno pasillo? – Dijo de pronto alguien, empalideciendo aún más la cara de Draco. Reconocía esa voz.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – dijo volteando lentamente para verlo.

-¿A qué crees que estamos jugando? ¿Eh? – Siguió caminando lentamente hacía él – El tiempo avanza muchacho, ¡y si no encuentras esa maldita cosa, te mataremos a ti y a tu familia!

Draco completamente bloqueado, ni siquiera era capaz de pestañear.

-Lo encontraré, te lo suplico, no lastimes a mis padr…

-¡Sectumsempra! Gritó el ex mortífago, mientras veía a Draco sangrar en el suelo – Esto es sólo para apurarte un poco muchacho, será mejor que te tomes ese juramento en serio.

Y antes de que alguien lo viera, se convirtió en rata, huyendo rápidamente de Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Holas! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué pasará con Draco? ¿Lo salvará Hermione?

Mando un saludo muy especial a damalunaely, ivicab93 y sonrais777 3

¡Espero sus reviews!

Hasta la próxima **. Luvana**


	10. Yo te ayudo

Capítulo 10: Yo te ayudo

Hermione llevaba diez minutos sola en el despacho de Malfoy. Su curiosidad le había ganado, y cuidadosamente había estado observando varias cosas dentro del cuarto, pero nada le parecía sospechoso. Curiosa, se acercó a su biblioteca, observando detenidamente el material que bien parecía ser de una de una madera bastante costosa. Por otra parte, notó sus libros eran todos nuevos, siendo estos de tapa dura y de muy buena calidad. Temblorosa, seguía caminando cautelosamente, levantando objetos que le llamaban la atención, girando cada rato la cabeza hacía la puerta. Iba a morirse de vergüenza si éste la encontraba allí, chismoseando entre sus cosas.

Sin embargo, el tiempo siguió pasando, y esto se le volvía sumamente extraño. ¿Por qué Malfoy la dejaría sola allí, confiándole todas sus pertenencias? Volviendo al sillón, se quedó pensando en su conversación. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que le molestara tanto como para no querer volver?, ¿o algo que le doliera? No. Nada jamás podría llegarle a doler a un ser insensible como él.

¿Dónde estaba?

Si no estuviera nerviosa, quizá se hubiera puesto a leer por decimoquinta vez los libros que utilizaban para los informes, pero en vez de esto, sólo se quitaba las cutículas de sus uñas.

¿Por qué aún no llegaba?

Cinco minutos más pasaron, los cuales les parecieron una eternidad. Llevando su vista hacía el sillón de enfrente, pudo notar claramente la varita del mago sobre el sofá.

 _Estaba desarmado_

¿Y si le había pasado algo? No. Eso era imposible. Estaban en Hogwarts, ¿qué podría suceder allí? Bueno… Aun cuando Dumbledore estaba vivo y era director del castillo, también sucedieron hechos raros, pero ahora con Voldemort muerto, ¿Qué podría pasar?

Se paró de golpe, pero no sabía bien porque. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, algo estaba pasando, Y pasara lo que pasara, Draco no tenía como defenderse, no con su varita dejada en su despacho. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba saliendo de allí.

Caminaba sin saber hacia dónde, pero debía encontrarlo. Seguramente todo se tratara de una broma de parte de él, queriéndola asustar, y al lograr su objetivo, se burlaría de ella diciendo algo como: "¿Qué sucedió Granger? ¿Te aburriste de esperar o te preocupaste por mí?" Tenía su voz tan presente, que podía imaginárselo diciendo esto, mientras sonreía con arrogancia, con esa estúpida mueca de su boca.

Tragando con dificultad, alumbrando con su varita los pasillos, sólo buscaba una cabellera plateada.

 _Nada._

El castillo de noche era algo catastrófico. Los cuadros se quejaban de la luz de la varita, y se tapaban sus ojos furiosos por haberlos despertado en la mitad de su sueño. Las disculpas eran en vano, a nadie le importaban, solo rezaban por seguir descansado. Pero él estando sin luz, ¿qué tan lejos podría haber llegado?

De pronto, un leve quejido se escuchó sobre uno de los pasillos, un quejido de agonía, casi sin fuerza alguna. Sin saber en ese momento y luego sin saber porque, comenzó a correr hacía donde la llevaba aquél sonido, encontrándolo muy rápido.

Pero todo la llevó de un extremo al otro. Aquella llegada tan rápida, había finalizado en una completa inmovilidad. Podía jurar que no veía tanta sangre desde la Guerra.

Estaba petrificada, mientras lo veía tirado en el suelo, indefenso, con múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo, derramando sangre a más no poder. Luego de varios segundos, recuperó el aliento, y se acercó a él, asustada.

-Malfoy – le dijo en voz baja mientras tocaba su blanco cuello. Tenía pulso, eso significaba que aún seguía vivo, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo más aguantaría así? Tragando con dificultad, y sin querer despertar a nadie, quiso tomarlo, y alzar su cuerpo casi inerte hasta el despacho, pero falló. El no pesaba mucho, pero ella tampoco tenía tanta fuerza. Sin darse cuenta y al observar su ropa, se asustó como había quedado manchada de sangre, la sangre pura de Malfoy.

Temblaba, sus piernas no les respondían. Se mordía los labios mientras pensaba en qué hacer. No podía llevarlo, no soportaba tanta carga, y en ese momento no podía siquiera analizar bien qué le había sucedido. Alumbrar aquél pasillo, involucraba ser vistos por los cuadros, que lo más probable era que entraran en pánico.

Con manos sangrientas, sacó la varita de su ya manchada túnica, recordando un hechizo qué había utilizado cuando ayudó a Harry a tomar la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, un hechizo para levitar.

-Levicorpus – Su voz sonó extremadamente quebradiza.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Draco, comenzó a flotar en el aire, y la bruja lo llevó hasta el cercano despacho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó la habitación del ex mortífago, y lo recostó sobre su cama. Estaba inconsciente, y ella estaba a punto de quedar igual que él.

Con el mago sobre la cama, comenzó a desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa blanca –ahora roja- para ver el nacimiento de todos sus cortes, para ver de dónde brotaba la sangre. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, mientras trataba de recordar qué hechizo podría curar heridas profundas como esas. Tenía miedo, tal como había sentido la vez que quiso curar a Ron, tenía terror en fallar, y empeorar aún más la herida.

-Vul… - pronunciaba en voz alta, mientras trataba de recordar el contra-hechizo de lo que parecía ser un Sectumprempra. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de desesperación. –Vulne… Vulnare… No, ¡Demonios! – La escena en sí parecía ser una mismísima escena de terror. Ambos estaban completos de sangre, ella llorando y él agonizando - Vulnera, ¡Vulnera Sanentur! – gritó cuando pensó haber recordado lo que tanto había estado adivinando.

Rápidamente, llevó su varita ante uno de los cortes, pronunciando cuidadosamente el contra-hechizo. Pudo observar como el flujo de sangre fue suavizando, deteniendo la hemorragia, pero no era suficiente. ¿Y si seguía intentando? Ya más tranquila, volvió a pronunciar el contra-hechizo, ésta vez logrando que se curen un poco las heridas, y finalmente en la tercera vez, logrando que éstas sanaran.

-Draco - susurró en voz baja mientras lo veía detenidamente. No había caso, el mago seguía en lo que parecía ser un largo sueño.

Parándose ya más tranquila de la silla de al lado de la cama, fue rápidamente a limpiar todos los restos de sangre que había quedado desparramada en el pasillo. Al volver al cuarto, ya se lo podía ver más tranquilo. Aunque aún tenía enormes cicatrices en cuerpo, marcas que resaltaban ante tan pálida piel.

Era curioso ver cómo su piel iba recobrando el color. Pero observándolo con tan poca ropa se preocupó. ¿No tendría frío?

Sabía que su trabajo aún no estaba terminado, no podía dejar las heridas así. Con la idea en mente de querer abrigarlo, pensaba que primero debía vendarlo, algo lógico.

Saliendo por tercera vez del despacho, corrió hasta el suyo para tomar algunos cuantos vendajes, y a los minutos ya estaba tapando las heridas recién cerradas del rubio.

No fue muy difícil encontrar más frazadas para poder taparlo, al contrario, estaban a simple vista en su gran ropero. Con cuidado tomó una y lo cubrió cuidadosamente.

La bruja luego de esto, se sentó exhausta. Tenía tantas preguntas, que sabía que no iban a poder ser respondidas hasta que él despertara. ¿Quién le había hecho eso y por qué? Debían capturar al o a los responsables, y hacer algo para alejarlos del colegio y de los estudiantes. Con un hechizo tan grave como ese, se podía decir que no se trataba de nadie más que un asesino.

De pronto, sus ojos prestaron atención a lo que estaba viendo hacía rato, pero esta vez observándolo atentamente. Allí estaba él, descansando, respirando cada tanto con dificultad, mientras sus cabellos estaban desparramados por toda la almohada.

 _Se vé tan hermoso_

Al ver que su rostro aún conservaba pequeñas manchas de sangre, lentamente se paró, y tomando un pañuelo de su túnica, se dirigio al lavamanos y lo mojó con agua tibia, luego lo estrujo y comenzó a limpiarle todas esas manchas rojizas que habían quedado sobre su cuerpo, con cuidado. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando le limpiaba su tan perfecto rostro, aquella piel tan blanca y suave. ¿Y sus labios? ¿Desde cuándo se veían tan rosados? Rápidamente, una imagen pasó sobre su cabeza, y no era ninguna otra que el vivo recuerdo de ella besándolo.

Luego de la horrible pesadilla que había vivido, observarlo de alguna cierta forma la relajaba. _Parece un ángel_ pensaba mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su blanca mejilla. Pero definitivamente las apariencias engañan, y este era justamente el ejemplo perfecto de aquella frase. No iba a negar el atractivo de Malfoy, si bien era guapo, y bastante inteligente, no quitaba que también fuera un egocéntrico y arrogante, nada parecido a un angelito.

Acariciándolo, lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Había estado tan asustada. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil en la vida. De la desesperación había tratado de levantarlo, pero carecía de tanta fuerza, y luego no recordaba el maldito contra-hechizo. ¡Tantas horas en la biblioteca! ¿Y olvidaba eso? Pero en definitiva, él ahora estaba allí, sano y salvo, con ella a su lado. Si, algo realmente imposible de imaginar minutos atrás, ¿Ella al lado de su cama cuidándolo?

Pronto, debajo de sus lágrimas salió una sonrisa. Sabía que Malfoy la maldeciría el resto de su vida si algún día viera esa imagen de ella acariciándolo mientras él estaba perdido en un sueño profundo.

Un par de horas más tarde, luchando contra el sueño, perdió contra éste, quedándose completamente dormida sobre la silla, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, encima de la cama.

* * *

 _-¡Suéltame! ¡NOO! - Escuchaba gritos pidiendo ayuda. Podía distinguirla, era Granger siendo torturada por su tía - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! - Los gritos no cesaban, pero él estaba allí, parado sin poder hacer nada. Las consecuencias serían gravísimas si él se metía en el medio, y era algo lejos de su alcance, pero por dentro quería hacerlo. Rápidamente unas imágenes de la actualidad pasaron por su cabeza. Una bruja sumamente inteligente, que se esforzaba en poder ser una buena profesora, una bruja que vivía alegre, -a excepción de cuando él la molestaba- una bruja… excelente en magia. ¿Por qué era que la torturaban?_

 _La sangre no significaba nada. Sabía por dentro que Granger era más digna a ser bruja que Crabbe, el fallecido Goyle, o la mismísima comadreja. ¿Qué mierda le había visto a ese pobretón? Era malo en todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia, hasta volando daba lástima, y no era para nada inteligente. Era creíble si torturaban a uno de ellos por no ser dignos de ser magos, pero Granger no. Por supuesto que no._

 _Se sentía realmente estúpido. Hasta podría decirse que esa fue la vez donde se dio finalmente cuenta que no apoyaba en las creencias de su padre o del Lord Tenebroso. Antes sólo las dudaba. Pero ahora ya no quedaban dudas._

 _Ella fue la culpable de todo. o… ¿Fue gracias a ella que lo hizo abrir los ojos?_

 _Seguía parado allí, sin poder moverse. Bellatrix no paraba de torturarla. Todo era muy raro. En otro abrir y cerrar sus ojos, vio como en el escenario aparecieron Potter y Weasley. Habían otros, pero la imagen de sus caras eran borrosas. Otro abrir y cerrar los ojos: Un elfo. ¿Acaso ese era el famoso Toby? No… Toddy. Tampoco. Dobby. ¡Sí! ese nombre era. Pronto sin darse cuenta, estaba luchando, junto a sus padres, hasta que de pronto la enorme lámpara de su comedor cayó._

 _Abrir y cerrar los ojos: Otro escenario._

 _"-Por qué no dijiste que eran ellos, Draco? Te conviene darme una buena explicación"_

 _"'No lo sabía"_

 _"¡Mientes! ¡Sabías que eran ellos! ¡Sabías que se trataba de Potter y sus estúpidos amigos! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Si los hubiéramos delatado, Nuestro Lord Tenebroso lo hubiera matado, y seria gracias a ti! ¡Y a mí por haberlo llamado! ¡Podríamos habernos ganado su respeto, y así dejar de ser tratados como unos estúpidos en nuestra propia mansión!"_

 _-"¿Y desde cuando te interesa eso? Si no me equivoco, están aquí gracias a ti"_

 _-"Ya hemos discutido esto, no teníamos opción. Él quiso la mansión como cuartel y residencia, ¿qué querías que hiciera?"_

 _-"Nunca haberte involucrado con él. ¿Nunca has considerado pensar qué pensaría mi madre de todo esto?"_

 _-"No metas a tu madre en esto, Draco"_

 _-"¿Qué no la meta? ¡¿Qué no la meta?! ¡Tú nos metiste a mi madre y a mí en toda esta mierda! ¿Y para qué? ¿En serio vale la pena? ¿Vale la pena escuchar a los prisioneros gritar desde el sótano pidiendo su libertad? ¿Vale la pena seguir viendo gente asesinada en nuestro comedor sólo para tener un poco de diversión en la mesa? ¡¿En qué mierda pensabas padre?!_

 _-"Callate!" - Lucius golpeó su rostro totalmente enfadado._

Fue ahí cuando despertó.

Su desesperada y agitada respiración lo despertó tanto a él como a Hermione. Había soñado con su padre, y una de sus cuántas discusiones dentro de la mansión. Su cuerpo le dolía, y prácticamente no podía moverse. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-Draco tranquilo, fue un sueño - sintió de pronto unas manos sobre ambos lados de su rostro - tranquilo, todo está bien.

Podía jurar que conocía esa voz, pero en ese momento de profundo dolor y cansancio, no podía pensar con claridad.

Sintió como esa mujer -parecía ser mujer- lo consolaba, pues él no respiraba muy bien, pero la escasa luz no le dejaba ver con claridad, sólo sentía su tacto, relajándolo poco a poco.

Ya con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, y a punto de caer en otro sueño profundo, la dulce voz de la mujer lo obligó a volverlos a abrir.

-Todo estará bien - escuchó, mientras al mismo tiempo sus ojos se fueron hasta el brazo de ella.

 _"sangre sucia"_

Estaba seguro. Conocía ese brazo, la conocía a ella.

-Lo siento - hablo él con una voz ronca, casi sin fuerzas - Yo ese día… no… no pude hacer nada - terminado de decir esto, volvió a dormirse.

La bruja quedó perpleja al escuchar esto, y se negaba haber escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado. ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole disculpas?

Sabía que se había referido a su brazo y la maldita cicatriz que le había dejado su ya fallecida tía. No supo por qué, pero por dentro sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente. Tragó con dificultad, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba tomando la fría mano de él. Manos enlazadas, manos juntas.

"todo estará bien" repitió para sí misma.

Nuevamente se durmieron, pero esta vez, tomados de las manos.

* * *

Mierda que dolía, mierda que dolía, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!

¿Dónde estaba? ah sí, era su cuarto. Pero él no recordaba haber ido hasta allí sólo. ¿quién lo había llevado? ¿Qué día era? Cierto. Era viernes, por ende ayer había sido jueves, y había tenido su maldita reunión con Grang… GRANGER! ¡Si! él había huido luego de que ella le hiciera recordar cosas que él quería sepultar muy dentro de sí. Y luego, luego había sido atacado por un mortifago, y le había tirado un…

-sectumsempra - dijo con voz adolorida mientras levantaba las sábanas con suma dificultad, observando su cuerpo vendado. Pero ¿quién lo había curado y tapado de esa manera? No podía haber sido Granger… no, por supuesto que no. Él era consciente de que ella no lo odiaba, pero eso tampoco significaba que lo quisiera como para haberlo llevado y…

Se pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tras escuchar algo proveniente de la pequeña cocina. El que lo había ayudado estaba allí. Pero ¿quién era?

Levantarse de la cama le costó horrores, era un dolor inexplicable, sentía delicado todo el cuerpo especialmente la parte del abdomen.

Escuchaba ollas sonar. ¿Tenía ollas esa horrible cocina? se acababa de enterar. ¿Y qué demonios era esa dulce melodía?

Era una mujer

Indiscutible melodía de mujer. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pues caminaba muy lentamente. Su condición actual no lo dejaba hacerlo con normalidad.

Al llegar no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Pelos pajosos, altura pequeña, no más de un miserable metro sesenta y… cinco si no le erraba. Casi parecido a un elfo. Bueno, a ella le gustaban esas cosas asquerosas, quizá hasta lo tomaría como un halago.

La observaba. La bruja se encontraba cocinando, revolviendo una olla -que a decir verdad no olía nada mal- mientras tarareaba una canción, seguramente una canción muggle. ¿Acaso le estaría cocinando a él?

-¡Draco! - dijo de pronto la castaña sacándolo de sus pensamientos, volteando muy rápidamente hacia él, con… Con una ¿Sonrisa? Ella jamás le había sonreído, a no ser que haya sido forma irónica -¿Como… cómo te encuentras? - preguntó

-Me duele… - Fue lo primero que dijo al verla. ¿Qué? ¿Le había dicho que le dolía? ¿Dónde estaba su hombría? Granger seguramente había aprovechado a envenenarlo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? - Preguntó ella acercándose pero no tanto como le hubiera gustado. O no tanto a como habían estado la noche anterior.

-No lo sé- respondió mintiendo. No tenía por qué decirle a ella, no era nadie.

-Bien - respondió ella cansada - Iré a decirle a McGonagall lo que sucedió - dijo completamente decidida - y también a hablar con el profesor Slughorn para que me de esencia de Díctamo y así evitas cicatrices, Malfoy.

 _¿Malfoy?_ ¿Acaso recién no lo había empezado a llamar por su nombre?

-No - dijo quejándose con leves gestos de dolor en su rostro tras sentir una fuerte punzada - Por favor, ni se te ocurra Granger.

-¿Que no se me ocurra? - contestó confusa - Fuiste atacado aquí, en el colegio y casi mueres, no sabes quién fue ni nada por el estilo. Hay un asesino suelto en Hogwarts ¿y no quieres decirle a McGonagall? Explícame.

-Te lo suplico Granger, no me hagas pedírtelo de nuevo, te arrepentirás.

-Creo que en ese estado, no estás en condiciones para andar amenazando Malfoy - el rubio quedó en silencio, y Hermione se volvió a acercar – ¿quién fue? - preguntó esta vez en un tono más cálido.

-No me hables como si me tuvieras lástima por estar así - contestó levantando una ceja - ¿tú me encontraste?

-Bien, tú decides. – Dijo ya más furiosa -Tienes cinco segundos para darme una buena justificación para no irle a decir a McGonagall lo que te ocurrió.

-Sólo dos: Ex mortífago. ¿Feliz? – Draco apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no debía dejar que ésta se fuera de allí, debía retenerla con alguna excusa creíble, por más que ésta involuclara algunos hechos reales.

-¿Qué? - preguntó totalmente sorprendida - De… ¿de qué hablas?

-No Granger, así no funcionan las cosas – lentamente se acercó a ella - Dime ¿quién más me vio así?

-Nadie.

-Quieres decir que tu…. ¿tú me encontraste así y me trajiste hasta aquí? – Preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo y comprobando a medida que la veía – Y me trataste como un paciente… ya veo - Se quedó pensando buscando las palabras perfectas para describir lo que pasaba por su mente - ¿Es un sueño frustrado tuyo no volverte médica igual que tus padres, que ahora imaginas que mi cuarto es un hospital y yo tu dulce paciente?

-Oh demonios cállate - contestó revoleando los ojos - mis padres son dentistas Malfoy. Y no. No soñaba con ser doctora, y tú no eres ningún hombre dulce - Dicho esto, suspiró cansada - Aún después de casi haberte muerto, ¿no eres capaz de ser un poco más humano?

-¿Pretendes que me arrodille ante ti, y te bese los pies? – Preguntó con desdén - Yo no te pedí ayuda Granger.

Hermione sintió un enorme vacío dentro de sí. El sujeto que tenía enfrente de ella hubiera muerto si no lo hubiera encontrado agonizando en el suelo.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo, se acercó más a él, para así quedar cara a cara.

-¡Tienes razón! Tú no me pediste ayuda, y ni siquiera te muestras un poco agradecido por haberte salvado, así que… ¿sabes qué? ¡Me largo de aquí!- rápidamente le dio la cuchara de madera con la que había estado revolviendo la olla de comida, por lo que este la tomó inconscientemente - ¡Alégrate! ¡Tienes largos minutos para pensar qué demonios le contestaras a McGonagall sobre todo lo que acaba de ocurrir! - Draco la miraba confuso - ¡Pagaría por ver como sufres con la maldita escalera para subir y bajar cada vez que tengas que ir al Gran Comedor! - enojada y a punto de marcharse, la tomó por un brazo y la acercó más a él.

-Responde por qué me salvaste, y yo te diré por qué no debes decir nada

-No prometo nada - contestó nerviosa al estar tan cerca de él. Odiaba que su respiración se viera afectada cada vez que éste se acercaba tanto.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier persona, no te sientas tan importante – Contestó indiferente - Ahora dime tú, ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué quiso matarte?

-Venganza – dijo aún sin soltarla - Mi padre en el juicio delató el escondite de su hijo, y a éste lo mandaron a Azkaban – Pronunciaba lentamente, mientras la observaba con ojos completamente fríos como una roca- El tipo está furioso de que nosotros no hayamos pagado el precio correspondiente luego de la Guerra, por lo que le quiere ocasionar a mi padre el mismo dolor que sintió él al perder a su hijo. ¿Feliz Granger? Bien. Parece que finalmente lograste escuchar todo que querías oír de mi – La soltó con brusquedad - Un tipo quiere matarme.

Hermione lo miraba sin siquiera pestañear. Jamás se hubiera imaginado un tipo de explicación así, más después de ver a Draco temblar mientras se lo contaba. Tenía miedo, estaba temblando por más que quisiera ocultarlo. Entonces esa era la verdadera razón por la que había ido a Hogwarts? ¿Para refugiarse?

-Y ¿cómo era? - pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima - ¿como era? cómo entró aquí?

-No lo sé, no pude distinguir nada de lo que me dijo, sólo lo escuché - suspiró cansado- No lo vi venir, simplemente apareció y… me atacó. No sé cómo se fue luego, Granger. Por si no lo sabes, estaba desangrándome en el suelo. ¿En serio eras tú la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts?

-Pero… yo no… no entiendo Malfoy. Es un asesino, ¿y no quieres advertirle a nadie lo que te sucedió?

-Hicimos un acuerdo Granger. Si yo te explicaba tu no decías nada.

-Todo esto me da miedo, ¡hay niños y jóvenes que pueden ser atacados!

-Sólo me busca a mí, y créeme… No volverá.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-¡Como mierda puedes seguir dudando! ¿Piensas que estoy mintiendo? ¿No te pones a pensar que casi me cago muriendo? ¿Piensas que pondría en juego mi vida porque estaría completamente seguro que "vendría la integrante del trío dorado" a salvarme? Él me quiere a mí, ningún estudiante está en peligro en este castillo.

-Yo n…

-Si vuelve a hacerme algo, ve y di todo lo que tengas que decir a la vieja o a quien te plazca. Pero sólo por esta vez te voy a pedir que guardes este secreto y no armes revuelo. No vale la pena.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Era bastante sospechoso que él quisiera dejar todo en secreto, pero de una u otra forma tenía razón: Él nunca pondría en juego su vida de esa manera, no había forma que todo esto fuera parte de un plan.

Draco por su parte, estaba desesperado tratando de adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza de la bruja. Si bien lo que le había dicho sonaba convincente, no era la verdadera razón por la que el tipo había ido allí. Lo conocía. Con nombre y apellido -muy al contrario de lo que le respondió a ella- y sabía perfectamente por qué lo había atacado. No había caso. La bruja estaba en silencio, mirando hacia un lado, como si millones de cosas pasaran por su cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo para que ella guardara el secreto. Debía hacer algo urgentemente, ¿pero qué?

-Si llega a ocurrir cualquier otra cosa similar, o algún hecho raro no dudaré en decir todo lo que sé - Draco dio una mueca de costado

 _Lo logré_.

Sin siquiera agradecer, y dejando en palo de madera sobre una mesa, caminó rumbo a su habitación. Hermione volvió a quedar sola en la cocina. Pensante. Confundida.

Odiaba no saber qué hacer, odiaba que estas respuestas no puedan ser respondidas por ningún libro en el mundo. ¿Había hecho bien?

De pronto, observó donde estaba. Se encontraba allí, haciéndole el almuerzo al ex príncipe de los Slytherin, luego de haberlo curado y cuidado. Ayudando a alguien que la odiaba, que la detestaba, y quien en muchas ocasiones no había dudado en lastimarla.

Al terminar el almuerzo, se lo llevó hasta su cuarto, encima de una tabla encantada.

-Debes comer, ayer ni siquiera has cenado – No lo quería mirar, se sentía despreciada cada vez que éste la miraba.

-¿Puedo volver a preguntar por qué haces esto?

-Mi respuesta no ha cambiado – contestó con un suspiro. Luego volteó yendo hacía la puerta, quedando completamente de espaldas a él - Por cierto, no daremos clases hoy. McGonagall ha informado que se suspenden las clases especiales ya que todos los estudiantes irán a ver el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Trata de descansar hoy.

Dicho esto, se marchó de allí. Dejando a Draco en silencio, mientras observaba su almuerzo de una forma extraña. Odiaba que Granger lo dejara pensante haciendo cosas simples. Detestaba desperdiciar tiempo pensando en estupideces relacionadas a ella, en vez de preocuparse realmente en lo que debía. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que había estado a punto de morir?

Esa era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le había cocinado algo, alguien diferente a un elfo.

 _¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña?_

* * *

¡Holas! ¿Qué les pareció la actualización? ¿Lo imaginaron pidiendole disculpas estándo dormido? Ojalá el rescate de Hermione le haya ablandado algo de su frío corazón.

Quiero dejar un saludo a damalunaely, ivicab93, sonrais777, y Celevhr por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior

¡Espero nuevos! Realmente me hace muy feliz saber qué opinan de cada nuevo cap :)

Hasta la próxima **. Luvana**


End file.
